Periapsis
by The.Federation.Justice
Summary: 3043, a time of great peace has fallen across the Galaxy, no Military action has been undertaken by Federation Fleet or any other Alien Race for 30 years. The Galaxy is flourishing, stocks are up, technology is growing at an increasing rate, and everything is wonderful. At least, for most of the citizens of the Galaxy. In the shadows, a great evil brews... The Nightmare Diamond. FF
1. Midnight

Periapsis.

A Low point of an Orbit. You wonder why this is important for this Book? Well, to that I can answer: Everything has a low point, be it a Satellite, or the Economy. History, War, Power, you get this.

Do you?

What if said Low point related to something much bigger than it first seemed?  
>Welcome,<br>To the offspring of Orbit,

**PERIAPSES.**

(If you haven't read my first book, "Orbit", this will be very difficult to understand.)

(Begin)

Planet Zella-8  
>Federation Space<br>Zora District  
>Entertainment Section<br>Foraq Etsen  
><em>3043.<br>9:38 PM, Earth Standard Time._

The pounding of speakers and the flashing of strobe lights smashed themselves against my senses, the sound of Foraq Etsen numbed my hearing, and I had to pin my ears back against my head to keep it from growing too overpowering. The club itself had one large center room, which had balconies up top for the V.I.P's to sit. Despite what most people would think when they look at me, I was not there to party. "Where could he have wandered off to?" I mumble as I make my way through the crowd, which rocked like a sea from both Alcohol consumption and heavy electronic dance music.

I stepped over an unconscious Frostayan Soldier, a glass of Swirlag Vodka spilled all over himself. _I guess he must have just received Shore leave. _I thought to myself, walking away from the downed Serviceman through a path that seemed less crowded. The music was only getting faster, and I had to resist the urge to bob my head to the beat. "Alright, Preston... Where the hell are you?" I mutter to myself, contemplating giving up.

I decided to stay for a few moments longer, and I was glad that I did so.

Preston was slouched over a Bar table, a glass of Earth-made Whiskey in his grasp, he was chatting up a Proxian gal. I walked towards him, finally getting close enough to hear him. "-Thats when I was picked up by an Alicorn gal named "Midnight", apparently she had done some research for a Pilot. I guess my Military service paid off..." He trailed off as he noticed me.

I sat down next to him, before frowning. "Preston, where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be back aboard _The_ _Winter Solstice_ hours ago!"  
>He huffed, "Hold your horses, let a man drink once and a while..." He nearly nodded off, "Besides, why do I want to go back aboard that Scrap heap anyways?"<br>If Midnight had learned anything from being the daughter of A) Nightmare Moon, and B) Captain Joseph Langley, it was to learn to manipulate and be very strict. I sigh, "Preston, follow me outside or I'll make you carry me out."

Preston rolled his eyes, "Fine. You better pay me a little extra for cutting back on my Shore leave..." He stood up from the stool, nodded to the Proxian female, and turned around and walked off before I could say anything. I quickly stood up, and trotted after him. I groaned at the crowd, and simply used my wings to fly over them. It had been a long time since I had last flown, and it was a delicacy I wished my wings could enjoy more often. I spotted Preston, and levitated him next to me. He blinked, before speaking slowly; "Woah. What did they put in this stuff?"

I ignored him, simply opening the door with a little bit more magic, and flying us both out of the exit.  
>I inhaled the clean air of Zella-8, and I landed. Being less considerate with Preston, I dropped him suddenly which caused him land on his back on the ground.<br>"C'mon, Fly-boy. Let's get you back to a ship."

Preston nodded, "Yeah, Alicorn girl. What's your name again?" He asked, stumbling around as we walked to the curb next to the street.  
>My right eyebrow raised slightly, "My name? Midnight Moon, daughter of Nightmare Moon and Orion Joseph Langley, I look exactly like my mother."<br>"I've heard of Nightmare Moon, your mother, Langley talked about her a bunch back on Equi-3... but dang, he had a daughter?"

I blinked at him. "You knew my father?" I asked as I flagged down a Taxi.  
>He nodded, "Yeah, back during the HumanGryphon War I ran a few strike-runs called in by him. Those birds never knew what hit them."  
>Preston opened the door for me, and I entered the vehicle first. Preston sat down next, We were both sitting on either window seat.<br>"Where to?" The Driver asked.

I looked up, "Jaurez Space Port."

"That'd be two Federation Credits." He said, and I removed my Credit Card from my Saddlebag. I swiped it in the Card Scanner, and I heard it beep as two credits were transacted to the Companies server. "Thank you kindly, Ms. Midnight."

He pulled away from the curb, driving down the road to the Highway.

The Driver seat had a mirror built into the back, and I took one good long look at myself. My fur was pitch black, my eyes were silver and had pupils like a Cats.  
>My mane consisted of a dark blue and purple, which had a field of stars that flickered every so often. I had nothing on currently, besides my Saddlebag and my fathers spare Dog Tags. (Don't tell my Father, I stole them when I bought my ship)<p>

Preston was staring out the Right passenger window, watching the distant lights of Starships takeoff from the Starport.  
>The distant lights grew closer and closer, and I could feel myself tense up as we drove past Heavily armed security checkpoints, I could almost feel the weapons pointed at me.<p>

"We're here, have a nice flight." the Driver said, unlocking the left door.  
>"Thanks for the lift!" Preston said, reaching over me and opening the door. "C'mon, Midnight gal. Let's get our ship into space."<br>I nodded, and stepped out onto the Concrete outside the Main atrium. The Spaceport wasn't very busy, only a few Humans and one or two Frostayan Tourists.

Due to the fact this was a very small Spaceport, (not very big or luxorious) the entrance was only one automatic door, which hissed open as Midnight and her human Pilot walked through. The main atrium of the building was very old looking, the marble floors seeming scuffed and dirty. The walls were made out of a form of marble as well, but they seemed cleaner. Along the walls various charging stations for mobile devices were present, along with two drinking fountains. The one on the right was shorter than the other, for the offspring (or very short) of various species of sentient being.

Preston and I sit down on one of the less rickety looking benches, and we waited for one of the staff to give us clearance to get a ride out to _The Winter Solstice. _It wasn't very big, standard sized for a cargo ship, around the size of a Trooper Class Light Frigate if you ask me. It had room for lots of storage, but very little crew. Good thing only me, Preston, and a Unicorn named "USB" inhabited the craft.

USB kept to himself most of the time, but he was great and monitoring the ships systems. At least, that's what I've seen from him so far.

"When do you think they're gonna get us put through the system? I swear I could take you to dinner and back by the time this gets finished." Preston joked.

"If there was anything I'd go out to dinner with, it wouldn't be you." I state bluntly, leaning back in the bench.  
>"I was just joking, chill." He says, "You don't go out to dinner with your boss, anyhow."<p>

I nod, sighing as the digital clock on the wall keeps counting down the seconds.  
>"Back when I served on Equi-3 (Equestria) I fought those Gryphons, it was pretty fun. I was brought down eventually though, I'm still pissed about that to the day. Close friend of mine named Sibaer saved me from those darned patrols..." He chuckled, "That was fun... we escaped on a Mail carrier plane."<p>

I had stopped listening long ago, but it was nice to hear someone talk.

I figured I might as well converse, so I opened my mouth to speak after he finished his life story. "That was interesting. Anyways, what did you serve as in Federation Fleet?"

"Worked my way up the Airforce, stationed onboard a Lexington Class Carrier for several years, until me and my wing was transferred to Equi-3 when the Federation territory of 'Phoenix' started up. In any case, I was a Wing Leader during the Rebellion. Named my wing after Julius Forin, our top fighter ace of the Frostayan War."

"How many things have you killed?" I ask, shifting to look at him.

"I don't know. Never kept track." He replied.

"I understand, anything else you'd like to share?" I ask.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a voice through the intercom. "Midnight Moon and Preston Qaurin report to the front desk, A vehicle will take you to your Spacecraft in a moment." a dull tired voice spoke.

Preston stood up first, motioning for me to follow.  
>So I did, gracefully striding after him. Something felt wrong in this picture, <em>shouldn't I be leading him? Never mind. It doesn't really matter.<em>

We both walked up to the desk, an equal look of impatience on our features. "Alright... I'm guessing the Equine is Midnight, and Preston is the Human?" A Federation security officer speaks, and we both nod. "Alright, let me scan your bodice for weapons and hazardous materials..."

A tingling sensation flooded over her body, and she shuddered as the scanner did its work. "Alright, you are both clean. Have a nice day, guys." He said, waving us off. The door leading to the tarmac buzzed open, and we both went through the door. The scream of Plasma engines reached my ears, causing me to flatten them quite quickly. Like my mother, I had very sensitive hearing. Just a few feet from the door, was something resembling a small golf cart. One Proxian policeman was sitting in the drivers seat, and he motioned for us to board the vehicle. I sat down on the rear seat facing outward, and Preston did the same.

The vehicle lurched forward, and I ground my teeth together at the uncomfortable sensation of sitting on the back of a vehicle with no Seatbelt. We passed several Military fighters, each being serviced by their respective ground crews. One was starting up, the  
>F-83R sucking in air and spitting it out the back in a show of Human aerospace technology. Moving past the Fighters, I craned my neck backwards and saw my ship, and I instantly grew a smile on my face.<p>

"There it is." I said over the roar of several Starships, "I can't wait to get back into space."  
>Preston agreed, paying more attention to the fighters we had passed than anything else. "Wish I could've used the F-83R. I was stuck with the old F-53R."<p>

"I've heard good things about Human fighters, but nothing compares to the Proxian made UV-24." The Proxian said, "Not to sound biased, but in most simulations our advanced fighters, while being more expensive and harder to produce, take down more Federation craft than most other races. The thing with you Humans, however, is the fact you can produce thousands a minute." The Driver added.

"Yep. We take pride in our industrial capability, that and our absurdly large Federation Fleet. If you want something that is _actually_ powerful, look at our Fleet. They could kick your ass."

The Proxian driver gave his races equivalent of a laugh, "We are all United under a single banner, chill. We are all allied. At least, until we split up and have another century of war. Add that to the fact Proxians have never been at war with anybody but the Ragnaroks."

I nodded, paying less and less attention to the two beings. _Oh! I always love boarding my ship after a long time off of it._ I thought to myself as the ship grew closer and closer. The F-83 from earlier lifted off with its VTOL Thrusters, and it spun around and shot off towards the City for some sort of patrol.

The vehicle stopped.  
>We have arrived.<br>"Well, it was nice talking to you guys! Have a nice flight." The Proxian said as we got off, driving back towards the Terminal.  
>We both walked towards one of the entrances, which would open if any of my crew walked near it. The camera focused on me, scanning my facial areas for an identification. It recognized me, and it opened the Ramp which squealed down to the ground with a burst of Hydraulic steam.<br>"Mares first." Preston said, and I walked up the ramp followed closely behind by him. "Oh, You're back! A voice said over the intercom, the voice of one that goes by the name "USB."

There was no point in speaking, he could only see us. "Well, the Lewis Reactor is fully operational, I got us refueled with high-grade Edinium, I got the Credits for it when we sold off our Scrap. I also managed to get a weapons dealer to get us a few weapons, not much. But it is something."

I nodded, listening to him continue to speak. "Anyway, the ship is pretty much ready to get out of here once we get word from ATC the sky is clear."  
>The door to the main hall opened automatically, and I stepped through. Preston followed closely behind, running over his checklist silently to himself.<br>Finally, after a short run up a flight of stairs I had reached the bridge. It was designed to seat four people, one station for Subsystems, one for Weapons, and one for Piloting. The other seat would have a function if this ship actually had shielding systems.

USB was sitting in the Subsystems chair, where the intercom was. "Glad to see you for real, this time. Welcome back."  
>He was a dark gray, with a short black mane and tail. His Cutie mark was a single USB port. He was currently wearing nothing at all, besides those weird Holographic glasses.<p>

I sat down in the unassigned seat, sighing as my only two crew-members sat down. "Begin startup sequences, I want to leave as soon as possible."  
>Preston nodded, starting up the H.U.D. used for piloting. He flicked a few switches in the seat, and a whine was heard as all of our engines fired up. "Engines warming up, fully functional in thirty seconds." He flicked a few more, and the craft slowly started blinking. After a few more switches, he tested his GPWS (Ground Proximity Warning System) and found no faults. Finally, he fastened his Headset around his head and hailed the ATC. "This is <em>The Winter Solstice, <em>requesting permission to takeoff."

Chatter was heard in his headset, and he spoke, "Scavenging operations out in Deep space, why?"  
>His H.U.D. beeped as the ATC transferred the time until Takeoff to the ship. Preston smiled, "Alright. We get out of here in one minute."<br>I gave a happy sigh, watching the counter blink down. Preston checked the last few systems, testing them one more time to be safe. "Everything's good." He said, grinning at the timer.

Throughout the cockpit, a voice was heard: "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

Preston gunned the VTOL Engines, and the several hundred ton Spacecraft lifted off the ground. He raised Landing Gear, and he slowly began throttling the main engines. We moved forwards, faster and faster. I gave a whoop, so did my crew.

We were accelerating out of the atmosphere faster than a Missile. Finally after what felt like hours, but in all actuality was thirteen minutes; we had arrived in space. We had yet to achieve an Orbit, but we had no atmosphere around us.

"Circularizing, I'll let the Auto-systems do that." USB said, using his horn to type very quickly.

Preston took his hands off the controls, the ship was piloting itself. "Well. I probably shouldn't have flown out, I'm incredibly drunk. I'm going back to my room. Goodnight."

I bid him farewell, now it was only me and USB in the Cockpit. "How were you while we were gone?"  
>"I dominated those Noobs on Federation Fleet: Convergence. An Oldy, I know. But its still pretty fun." USB said, watching the orbit grow circular around 350 Kilometers.<p>

"That didn't answer my question. How _were_ you while we were gone?" I ask.

"Oh, I was great. Somebody named "Langley" wanted to talk to you, though. You should call him back when you have the chance. He looked important. Maybe he wants our Scavenging services?"

I shook my head, "No. that was my father." I sighed, "I'll call him back in the morning."  
>USB shrugged, "Alrighty. I'll be up for a while."<p>

I smiled at him, "Thanks for not leaving while we were gone. I appreciate that." I said, before brushing down the stairs.  
>After a moment or two of walking, I walked through the door into my cabin. It was standard, just a few pictures of my mother and father. Just a footlocker and a bunk bed, which I wouldn't share with anyone. I flopped down onto the Military style cot, and was asleep before I even knew what had happened.<p>

(End Chapter)

Hey!  
>The First chapter of Periapses just went great!<br>This will be a fun book, those of you who came over here from Orbit will understand the above chapter entirely, but I will be sure to explain everything for the new followers in time. Midnight Moon is the daughter of Orion Joseph Langley and Nightmare Moon, their marriage and relationship took place in my last book.


	2. Reunion

Hello! And welcome, to chapter two of Periapsis!  
>Those of you who followed me over from my first book, how's it look so far?<br>But for everyone else, (who hasn't been with me for ages) I hope this book satisfies you.

Aye?  
>Good.<p>

Let's continue...

(Begin)

I slowly opened my eyes once again, yawning as I sat up in my bed. Rubbing an eye with my left hoof, I blink and slide off the bed. With a sigh, I push my way into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. My mane was incredibly frizzy, and it looked like I just needed to shower in general. My wings also needed to be preened, which I could do later.

"Well. I better shower." I chuckle, "Let's hope the water heater actually works."

I step into the shower, and turned on the water. I hissed slightly at the incredibly cold water before it heats up. After a few moments of staring blankly at the wall, I proceed to wash myself.

(Captain Langley's POV)

"-Precisely, that's why we believe your daughter has been doing scavenging out in Deep Space for the past eight or nine years, you've been looking in all the wrong places."

Langley frowned at the news, "That little filly has worried me and her mother both. _Where the hell has she been?_"

"Out in the Zorra nebula, tearing apart old ships from the Rebellion, which is incredibly dangerous of any of those old ships have Automatic turrets online."  
>Langley's frown grew into an even deeper one. "Are you..? You're joking, right?"<p>

The man on the other end of the Holo-screen shook his head, "No. She's effectively avoided you and Nightmare for at least nine years."  
>Langley muttered something under his breath, before thanking the man and turning off the Screen.<p>

"Wonderful. What did I ever do to little Midnight to make her do such drastic things?" He asked himself, before leaning back in his chair with both palms over his eyes. "The moment when I really _need_ Meadolax he isn't here."

"I've already located her ship, scanned entities aboard, and plotted an intercept course in the time it took you to say my name." Meadolax said from the celling, "You should be able to catch that little filly before she gets into a situation she can hurt herself."

"Very well... set J.U.M.P. targeting to custom navigation point, accelerate in 3... 2... 1..."

(Midnight's POV)

I turned off the shower, and stepped out into the bathroom. I felt awake, refreshened, and ready to escape my father for the hundredth time in the past nine years. It wasn't that I hated my father, He just wanted me to become better than him. "How would I do that? I can't even compare to my mother, she's has control over an entire _Moon._"

"You know, that mother who can control the moon really really misses you. Langley does, too." Meadolax said suddenly from right behind me, causing me to squeal in surprise. I quickly spun around, and found Meadolax a few feet from the door. "Don't worry, little Midnight, I'm not here to hurt you."  
>I recognized the voice and figure, and I quickly galloped over to Meadolax and gave him a big hug. "I missed you... I missed you..." I mumbled into his shoulder, "I missed you too, your mother has been worrying non-stop about you, she really is scared she might lose you forever."<p>

I sat down, looking up at Meadolax like I always have done when I was a little filly. "I'm sorry... It's just... I don't want to see my family, I love them, but they are part of my life that is one I wish to forget."

Meadolax crouched down, pulling my head up to look at him. "Even if you wish to stay alone, I will force you to at least see your father."

My ears droop, and I look up at him. "F-Fine. Bring him in."  
>"Oh Midnght, you so silly. I'm taking you to see him."<br>I looked down at the ground, feeling the sensation of teleportation tingle along my body. In a flash, I was no longer in my Bathroom.

But I was standing in someone else's Bedroom. I recognize it almost immediately, and I tense up as my mother walks in, followed by Langley.  
>They both stare at me for a long long moment, before Nightmare walks up, and smacks me right across the face. She slaps me again, on the other cheek. "You ran from the great Nightmare Moon far longer than you should have, Midnight." Eclipse said, slowly circling the smaller Alicorn with a fiery look in her eye. "Oh... how much I've missed you... why did you leave us?"<p>

I couldn't answer her, let alone look her in the eye. I was so ashamed of myself...

"I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!" I yelped, "I'll never leave your sight again, I swear!"

Eclipse stopped for a moment, before pulling me to the ground with her. Wrapped in her gentle embrace, I found myself gently crying into her shoulder. "It's okay, little Midnight. It's okay..." Eclipse said over and over again, slowly rocking me back in forth on the floor.

"How could you ever forgive me..? I've done nothing but hurt your feelings..." I ask.

Nightmare simply holds me tighter, wrapping her wings around me as well. "You've grown into a proud, strong, Mare." Eclipse pointed out for the 11th time. "You remind me so much of myself... I just want you to actually know your mother, before being shunned."

I smiled, and lapped her cheek slightly, "I will always love you... even if I'm tearing apart Starships out in that Debris field."  
>Nightmare smiled, before stepping back. "I'll let you go, my little Princess. You have work to do."<p>

With that, Meadolax teleported Midnight back to her ship.

Mare, Man, and Dimensional Lord stood around for a moment. "You're going to keep an eye on her, right?" Langley asked Meadolax, who briskly nodded. "Midnight Moon is my favorite thing in this dimension, Of course I'll have my eye on her."

(End Chapter)

Hello.  
>I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter, It's good to introduce my older characters I guess.<br>Meadolax is owned by Torrenta.


	3. The New Federation Arrives

Welcome back, Guys!

I am unsure with how many people are new at this point, but I'm guessing thats at least a few of you.  
>Let's get this chapter rolling, huh?<p>

You know, I honestly don't care if I don't get any new followers or favorites, I'm just here to post the chapters.  
>More family crisis stuff!<p>

(Begin)

I whimper slightly, wishing I could've stayed with my family longer.  
><em>You can be strong, Midnight. <em>I thought to myself, and I flopped onto my bed.  
>"Uhh... Midnight? You alright in there?" USB asked from outside my door, (which I haven't closed) his black mane flicking behind his head as he looked at me.<p>

"No. I'm not alright, go away!" I order, before sighing and motioning for him to come closer. He stepped through the doorway, his short tail flicking in apprehension as he stood next to me. "Alright, USB... if you speak of this to anyone, I will tear out your jugular with my incredibly powerful Fangs."

He nodded, eyeing my fangs as I began to speak.  
>"As you probably don't know, I've been running from my Family for <em>nine<em> years now. I was running for no reason!" I whine, "I-I miss them so much..."

USB blinks, before speaking. "Midnight... I never realized..."

I cut him off, "Never realized what? That I've never had contact with my family, and always avoided Federation Fleet ships?"  
>My lips quivered, and I pulled a pillow over my head. I felt a sudden warmth, USB was giving me a hug. "It's okay Midnight, you'll get to see your family again!"<p>

At least the pillow hid the sound of me crying like a little foal.

He gently scratched down my neck and over my back, which calmed me...

(USB's POV)

Midnight Moon stopped crying, and the gentle rise and fall of her chest told me she was asleep. I wasn't very good at taking care of things, Mares in particular, but apparently I did something good. Not to sound creepy or anything, but she looked pretty hot when she slept. I felt my presence was no longer welcome, so I got off the bed and walked out the door to the Bridge.

I stepped up the stairs, and plopped down in my seat. I hit a few keys on the keyboard to wake up the computer, and I instantly opened up the systems tab. "Everything looks good, we have enough fuel for exactly nine years of Space Travel, though I expect we won't be out that long." I said to Preston, who looked as if he had developed an incredible fever.

"Aye, all systems here are good to go. Did Midnight get over her little moment of wailing like a four year old?"  
>I turn to look at him, "Watch it! She hasn't seen her family for years now."<p>

Preston growled, "I'm not going to have an incredibly weak Mare on this ship. She needs to get ahold of herself, or I'll drop her off at the nearest Spaceport."

I frown at him, feeling incredibly angry at this damn Human. "Hey, y'know what, FUCK YOU." I snarl, before standing up and yanking Preston out of his chair with my magic. After a moment of surprise, I stomped on the Humans ribs and slammed his head against the ground. "Alright, Fed. You aren't the dominate species anymore, get over that attitude and I won't hurt you." I say with a smug expression.

The Human grabbed me by the front leg, and flipped me over him, crashing against the Helm. "I can say the same thing about you, Ponyboy."  
>I gasp as he kicks my ribs, and again, and again, and again. "Preston! You drunken Ape, What the hell are you doing?" Midnight roared from the Cockpit's doorway. Preston was ripped away from me, and forced against one of the dormant Control panels. "What did I say about fighting on my ship?!"<br>Preston frowned, "Well, _Captain._ He assaulted me first."

Midnight gave a snarl that could even make Nightmare Moon herself scared. It scared me especially.  
><strong><em>"I saw it all, Preston. Get back to your duty or I'll kill you<em> myself."**

Preston stared at Midnight, frozen in place, I would hate to be him right now.  
>You could see the blood drain from his face as Midnight stepped forward. "Well? Get back to work you Foals."<p>

She plopped down in her chair, still looking a bit down. I toggle my computer from sleep mode, and my jaw drops. "...Midnight... OH SHIT! BRACE!"

The ship was tossed into space, something had hit us!  
>"Armor damaged, correcting spin." Preston rang off, firing the RCS thrusters in an attempt to keep the craft from spinning.<br>I grit my teeth as I scanned the surrounding space, trying to find what it was.

Finally, I spot it.

Somehow a Pirate Frigate had managed to get past the Zella Defense Force, and had decided we were the best target. Why they would attack a small Cargo Ship like ours was lost to me. Zella Station had prey much bigger. "Pirate Frigate, lighting it up on your H.U.D.'s, Arming Weapons."

Midnight seemed nervous, she may be an experienced captain but she had never actually fought another ship. "_S-shit _what do I do?!" She said nervously.  
>I heard Preston speak, but I didn't hear him. I fired the weapons, the four bolts of Plasma bouncing off the heavily outdated Trooper Classes hull. I fired again, and the advanced weapons tore through the 30-year-old Armor plating. "Good hits... Brace! Kinetic rods!"<br>The first rod shot right over us, the second, however, slammed right into our left engine. It glowed red instead of blue, shutting down.  
>I fire again, and again, and again. All I wanted was to get out of this alive!<p>

"I- Can't keep avoiding these shots for long!" Preston yelled,

Just as he said this, a Federation Destroyer J.U.M.P.'ed in, followed by several Ultra-light frigates.  
>The blast from the Portal spun us in space again, but that was all I saw before my head slammed into the Helm and my vision fell to Blackness.<p>

(End Chapter) 

**The Start of something, true, something amazing, doesn't begin in your heart or your mind.**  
><strong>It takes the dedication of the Soul to make that happen. -To Define Life.<strong>


	4. The Neighborhood Meadowlark

(Begin)

Midnight's POV

"Midnight! Wake up!" I heard a voice, and I felt the sensation of being shaken.  
>I slowly open my eyes, instantly taking in my H.U.D. and control panel.<br>My head explodes in pain, and I whimper slightly as blood dripped down from my muzzle.  
>"Midnight? Are you alright?" USB says from his chair, he must feel worse than me.<br>I nod, before passing out.

I faded back into reality for a moment, feeling the sensation of being moved.  
>My sharp ears heard voices, which seemed distant and echoey.<br>One sounded like Meadolax, and one sounded like USB. I sniffle slightly, and finally open my eyes again.  
>"Oh, I'm so sorry Midnight Moony Moon... I should've been here." Meadolax said, before noticing I was awake.<br>He gave a relieved laugh, before reaching out with his hand to brush my right cheek.

I looked at him, my vision swimming. I definitely had a concussion.  
>"Meadolax... Don't worry about me." I moaned, "I can take care of myself..."<br>He shook his head, "I've seen you grow up from birth, you're too important for me not to keep an eye on."|  
>My lips curled upwards into a smile, and for once I felt safe.<br>"Meadolax... do you think you can get me some Pain killers?"

He nodded, and dug something out of his "Pocket."

He also pulled a glass of water out as well. Midnight's magical field enveloped the pills and water, and in one gulp she downed the pills and consumed the water.

I sighed as the throbbing in my head died down, and I could finally think a little clearer. "Thank you."  
>Meadolax nodded, and ruffled my mane. "Your daddy told me to take care of you, little Midnight Moony Moon."<br>I blushed, I really hated that middle name.

Meadolax chuckled, before patting my shoulder and speaking; "Well, I'll be leaving shortly. You should get some rest."  
>I pulled him into a hug, and I gave a long sigh as he pulled away. "Will I see you again, Finis?"<p>

Meadolax nodded, before turning around and giving a sad smile. He vanished.

I shrunk a little, who would be here for me? Preston? USB?  
>My wings twitched slightly as I rolled off the bed, which I quickly regret as I almost pass out.<br>_Okay. You need to show your crew you aren't weak, you are strong and a little head trauma cannot stop you! _I thought to myself, working up my strength to get off the floor.

"Woah! Midnight! What are you doing?" USB said from over me, concern laced in his voice.  
>I sigh as I finally stand, looking at him eye to eye, "Don't worry about me... I just need to... to... get a glass of water."<br>USB quickly jumped to attention, "Oh! I can always get that for you, if you want!" He smiled sheepishly.  
>I ignore him, walking slowly to the Bridge.<p>

I walked up every agonizing step, finally entering the cockpit and flopping down in the Pilot's seat.  
>USB sat down in his chair, eyes fixed on me.<br>I give him a sideways glance and saw this. "USB, I'm not a Mare from those Magazines. Stop."  
>He shook his head to clear it, "Yeah yeah, Uh. I'm sorry."<p>

I Ignore him once again, and I set the nearest Repair Station as a target. It was quite upsetting that I hadn't left the planets sphere of influence yet. I've been stuck there for a month or so. It didn't take a genius to realize why I despised said Planet. It was too backwater, too rural. Everything was agriculturally based, not many business opportunities for a Scavenger like me, sadly.

The ship gave a rumble as the remaining thruster activated, which caused the ship to vibrate. It was calming, drifting through space. Well. I wasn't technically drifting, I was caught in an orbit. Regardless, you know the feeling of a calm rainy storm during the night? I had that feeling. I wished my parents could be here, so I could see them again. I missed them so goddamned much.

"Midnight? Are you alright?" USB said from his chair, monitoring systems with one eye and looking at me with the other. I sighed, trying to hide the single tear that made its way down my face. I was too emotional for this job...

"Y-Yeah, just a little homesick." I say, watching the automated controls control the Spacecraft.  
>USB nodded, "I miss me Mum."<p>

"Yeah. Me too." I reply, leaning back in my chair with an exhausted sigh.

USB opened his mouth to speak, "M-Midnight, D-Do yo-u w-w-want to go on a... Nevermind."  
>Midnight wasn't very interested in what he was going to say, she still couldn't think straight. She might need to see a Doctor on the repair station. Unlike herself, I began to hum a little tune to Myself. Langley had taught it to me when I was young, it was a small little song that made me particularly happy. I sang it when I was heartbroken and missing home.<p>

"My child arrived just the other day  
>He came to the world in the usual way<br>But there were planes to catch and bills to pay  
>He learned to walk while I was away<br>And he was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew  
>He'd say "I'm gonna be like you, Dad<br>You know I'm gonna be like you"

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
>Little boy blue and the man on the moon<br>When you comin' home, Dad  
>I don't know when, but we'll get together then<br>You know we'll have a good time then

My son turned ten just the other day  
>He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad, come on let's play<br>can you teach me to throw", I said "Not today  
>I got a lot to do", he said, "That's ok<br>And he walked away but his smile never dimmed  
>And said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah<br>You know I'm gonna be like him..."

I stopped singing the song as the Space Station grew into view, the distant blinking lights drawing nearer and nearer. The ship automatically spun around, firing retrograde to cut down its velocity to a relatively sane velocity. I frowned slightly, repairing our ship was going to cost a fortune.  
>"How much do you think the Repairs will cost?" USB asked, scratching the side of his head slightly as he monitored the systems.<p>

"I don't know... 25,000 Federation Credits I'd bet." I chirp, checking my account quickly on my personal tablet. I hissed at the balance, I was going to be broke after this. I put the tablet away, and covered my eyes with my hooves. _Why is everything falling apart?_ I quizzed myself, before getting ready to request docking permission.

"This is ZellaX Corporation Repair Station #84. Please state your intentions or you will be fired upon." Said a Frostayan from the other end, who seemed quite enthusiastic.

"This is Captain Midnight Moon of _The Winter Solstice. _Requesting repairs to Main engine turbines, a Pirate vessel tore apart most of the assembly back there. It won't even function now." I say, sending the station my ships identification.

My ship grew closer and closer to the station, the ship still automatically matching velocity with the Space Station. One of the computers beeped, a window appeared on the screen which stated "Repair Request Granted. Dock at Docking hub #9." It also had that same message written in many different Languages, including the Equestrian dialect that I didn't even know how to read. "Good. We got clearance. Sooner we get this thing fixed up, the sooner we can get out of here and earn some Credits. Sound good?" I said to USB, who briskly nodded while keeping his gaze fixed on me.

In the corner of my eye I could see him purse his lips, a blush crossing his face.

"What are you blushing at? My flank? I know I'm hot, but darn. Stop staring at it!" I joked, before smiling at USB's face.

"W-Well, Uh. Yeah. It's a gorgeous flank."

I turn to look at him, a look of apprehension crossing my face. "USB... I promise If I'm ever feeling lonely or needy I'll talk to you." I said, implying something that the oblivious Stallion missed entirely. "Oh, yeah! I'm always here for you. So is Preston... I hope."

My ship lined itself up with the hangar bay, and it gently pushed itself forward with it's own RCS Thrusters. As it grew close, the station sent out several robotic Drones to scan our ship for damage, and I watched them nervously as they scanned the cockpit, one of the ZellaX Drones was outfitted with several rapid-fire Plasma weapons. At this range, that would tear through the cockpits armored glass and kill us both.

It scanned my face, consulting its onboard database for my criminal records. Luckily, I had none. USB was also clean, so the ship was allowed to enter. The heavy steel and Edinium enriched Iron plated door slid open, creating the required space for my ship to fit through. In a few short moments, we had landed.  
>"Alright USB. Getting this repaired is gonna take a while, let's get something to Eat. After that, I'll go to the Medbay and get my head looked at. You should too." I say, standing up and stretching my long, slender legs.<p>

USB Nodded, and we both exited the spacecraft out the back ramp, into the dark environment of the Space Station.

(End Chapter)

Here it is!

Finished this thing up in my Lunch break. I didn't eat to get this thing posted.  
>Enjoy!<p> 


	5. The Bar

Hello!  
>TheFederationJustice here.<p>

You all probably want the next chapter. So I'm giving it to you.  
>Enjoy!<p>

(Begin)  
>Midnight Moon's POV<p>

I stepped down the ramp, my eyes dilating in the dim light. In several seconds, the incredibly dark room looked like Day to me.  
>The Hangar bay was only illuminated by dim fluorescent lights, which flickered and sparked from time to time. Other than that, nothing was illuminated.<br>This was no problem, but for anyone without incredible senses, this would be a nightmare. I walked past a Ragnarok, the grey metallic skinned Alien turning to look at me as I passed. He dragged his hand through my tail, causing me to shudder uncomfortably as I sped up my walking pace. USB looked back at the Ragnarok and glared, something he had apparently learned to do in the last thirty seconds.

Preston was already at the door to the Bar, somehow. He beckoned for us to follow him, so I did. The hallways were a little less dim, but they seemed a little old. Run down and Rustic. I checked my Saddlebag again, nothing had been stolen. If it _was_ stolen, Meadolax would've teleported here and kicked some serious ass. Well, I doubt he would kill someone... would he?"

Preston turned left sharply, so did we. "Here's the Bar. Bathroom is _that_ way, Telecommunication station is on the wall behind us, and Meadolax is standing beside you."  
>I cock my head, before glancing to my left and noticing the Dimensional lord. I collapsed against him, rocking him on his feet as I hugged him. "It's good to see you again... I missed you so much."<p>

Meadolax returned the hug, "I missed you too, Moony! Although, I was only gone like thirty minutes. I'll be staying with you as much as possible, Sweetheart."  
>I smiled up at him, resting my head on his right shoulder.<br>"You might want to eat something." Meadolax said as he pats my back.  
>I nod, painfully withdrawing from Meadolax. "Yeah. I should."<p>

I turned around, and walked into the bar. The room was configured like an old Diner from times before the Bombs fell. There was a live band playing, the guitarist was Human, the Drummer was a Ragnarok, the lead singer a Frostayan, and the electric keyboard player was a Proxian. They were playing a funky little beat, but nothing too special. I walked up to the bar and sat down, causing one of the Bartenders to look my way for a long moment.

"Do you have anything to eat here? I'm starving." I ask the Stallion, who nods and hands me a Menu.  
>There was a variety of choices, but most of it was pretty gross. I shook my head, and passed the Menu back, "Thanks for letting me look." I say, yawning for a moment.<p>

The stallion nodded, and he went back to his work after a long moment to stare.

"He likes you." Meadolax said form the stool next to me, and I nodded. "It's a curse having a body like mine."  
>Meadolax nodded, before summoning a steak on a plate. He slid it over to me, motioning for me to eat.<br>"Meadolax... I couldn't. You need to eat too!" I say, before sighing and taking a bite out of the piece of meat. The steak was rather delicious, the bite melting in my mouth and exploding against my tastebuds with a blast of flavor.

I moaned, taking another bite. "Wow. You sure were hungry." Meadolax says as I finish the steak. I look up and turn to look at him, meat juice was dripping down my muzzle. He laughed a little as I wiped off my muzzle with a napkin. Meadolax bops me on the nose, causing me to narrow my eyes at him before I speak. "Yeah. That was probably the best thing I've eaten for several years..." I say, gently pushing the finished plate forward with a hoof. USB sat down next to me after a moment, ordering something or other from the Alcoholic menu. Unlike myself, I hummed a little song and watched USB drink his foul liquid, which he apparently drank like sugar-water.

I never thought that USB would drink anything, he seemed too... nerdy for that. Well, he drinks now I guess. "Who's your friend?" Meadolax asked me, "Are you dating him?"

I glanced over at USB, then back at Meadolax. "No. Of course not, I'm looking for someone better."  
>He looked at me, before ruffling my mane with a hand. "Don't hang out with Stallions who cause you more harm than good."<br>"Get the good-looking ones, a guy who rivals your beauty and makes you go totally bonkers, and of course, get someone totally charismatic."

I never thought I would be receiving dating advice from Meadolax, the person I consider my greatest friend... and... Godfather?  
>Meadolax stopped talking, he knew I was no longer listening to him. Of course, he wouldn't do anything that bored me. "Anyway. How have you been for the past 9 years?" he asks me, a tinge of worry in his voice.<p>

"This and that... crying every odd day or so, wishing I could see you or my Family again." I frown, "That and scavenging the old Space Battle locations, digging through those old ships and selling their scrap for loads of money." Meadolax stiffened at the mention of 'Space Battle locations', "MIDNIGHT! Don't you dare do something so ridiculously dangerous!" He ordered, "I would rather lock you up for a year than have you go out there and... and... die!"

I sighed, before scooting my stool a little closer to Meadolax and wrapping him in a side-hug. "I know you would... I know you would." I whispered, "Do you think I will be able to just settle down some day, and live out my nigh-immortal life on some mountain somewhere?"

Meadolax nodded, "I want you to have nice little foals before then... but... eh... your mother was nearing 2,000 years old when she gave birth to you." I nodded, "Yeah. My mom spent most of her life on the _Moon._ No wonder she's so bat-shit crazy."

Meadolax sighed, "Midnight. Your mother is completely stable, if a little aggressive. She got over her insanity years ago! She's rather tame now."

I tightened my side-hug around Meadolax and I laughed slightly, "It doesn't matter anymore. I need to get a few more crew-members, then I'm heading out into less dangerous areas to Scrap. For you." I say.

Meadolax seemed to brighten up, "Promise?"

"I Promise. Now, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back." I say, sliding off the chair and walking out of the Bar.

"You better be back, Or I'll search the multiverse far and wide for you." 


	6. A New Stallion

Hello.

Not much to say today.

(Begin)

_Zolarian Sector.  
><em>ZS-1730-9-4 INHB.  
>Pirate Freelancer.<br>Bridge.

"Do you have any information on that Cargo person? How did he survive our assault?" I ask, gazing out into the endless void.  
>"He was protected by Federation Fleet Military ships, assigned to defense. We hadn't waited long enough for him to leave the system," one of my Pirate Raiders said from the other end of the communications line. "And nobody thought to tell me until now?" I huff, "Fail me again, and I'll throw you out into deep space."<p>

The man gulped and nodded, "Anything else?" He asked.  
>I shook my head, and turned off the communication screen.<p>

"I have a feeling that ship is going to be doing something rather important. Task one of our Observation probes to follow it." I order, and I watch as my crew fires off one of our probes, and I smile as it J.U.M.P.'s towards the last known location of the ship, Cloaking system on.

(Midnight's POV)

"Attention: Midnight Moon please report to the Hangar Bay. Repairs have been completed." A Frostayan said, enthusiastic as usual. Their entire race had the ability to become completely and utterly clueless to anything serious. I stretched my wings as I stood up, the gaze of USB permanently fixed to me, I didn't mind it. _Let the stallions stare._ I thought, motioning for my crew to follow me.

As I walked, I felt USB brush against me now and then. "USB... Can you stop it please? You're making me uncomfortable." I say, staring into the side of USB's head as he walked. He jolted back to reality, and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, Midnight."

"It's fine... I might as well get used to it. I'll be spending nine years with you out in Deep Space. Let's hope we don't all have to share a bed huh?" I joked.

USB nodded, "I mean... it wouldn't be so bad laying in bed with you, but yeah. You need privacy."

I didn't reply, too focused on making my way back to my ship to care. I opened the door to the bar. and entered the incredibly dull hallway with the flickering lights. Meadolax was here, leaning against a wall. As I turned the corner to the right, he fell in line behind me. Preston was ahead of me. Again. Somehow.

He was already inside the Hangar, and was probably boarding my ship without me. This was fine, I had the ignition key.  
>Meadolax looked at me and spoke, "We have somebody tailing us. He's checking you out, looks like he wants to talk."<p>

I rolled my eyes, "Of course, Meadolax. Stallions are clawing at my hooves wherever I go."

Meadolax sighed, "No. Looks like he is interested in your line of work. Looks like he wants a job."  
>I stop, and turn around to look at the stallion who was approaching. I couldn't get a good look at him, the lights conveniently flickered off. Finally, as he stopped before me the lights turned on again.<p>

He had a dark blue coat that shimmered brilliantly in the dull light, and his mane appeared to be an incredibly bright electric blue. His eyes also followed this color pattern, and I had to wonder what his favorite type of candy was. On his flank was his cutiemark, which was a constellation, in the form of an arrow. I hissed under my breath as I saw the plasma-scar on his back just before the cutie marks, and I felt a little sorry for the Earth Pony.

"Hello." I say, "What do you want?" I say in the toughest, growliest voice I could manage.

He blinked at me, silent for a moment, before he spoke. "I'm lookin' for a job, Mare. Is that stallion next to you the captain?"  
>I narrowed my eyes at him, "No. That would be me." He huffed, "A Mare like you being a Scrap captain? Are you..? Y'know what. Fine. I can accept that."<p>

I narrowed my eyes even further, "Are you sure you want to join a crew of the roughest, most aggressive (Lies!) Mare in the universe?" I circled him once, a form of intimidation I learned from the many times my mother had scolded me, "Once we leave, there is no going back." I finished.

He gave me a grin, "This stallion can take anything you throw at him. When do we start?"

I circle him once more, and I felt my eyes drifting to his well toned muscles. "Right now. Our ship was just repaired." I say, before hiding a blush and looking away. _Get a hold of yourself, Midnight. Don't let him control you. _

"Alright." He said, "Can I get a stiff drink first?"

I shook my head, "C'mon. We leave immediately. Or have you changed your mind?"

He frowned, cursing under his breath before giving a mock salute. "I'm ready to go, Sir."  
>With a flick of my tail in his face, I began my long stride towards the hangar bay once again.<p>

Meadolax was looking at me curiously, eventually he leaned over and whispered something into my ear: "I saw your eyes look him over. Is he making you go bonkers?"

I recoil away from Meadolax slightly, shock and confusion on my face. "No! Of course not!" I squeak, then I glance at the new stallion and curse out loud. No captain should look weak, and me squeaking like a hormonal teenager was not a way to do that. "Midnight? You feeling alright?" USB asked innocently, and I growled and stomped ahead.

I could feel the eyes of my crew bore into me as I walked down the hall. The feeling was unbearable.

I slowed my pace as I turned another corner and entered the hangar bay, and I sighed unhappily.  
>My ship was located on the main launch pad, repair bots finishing off the last repairs required to make it space worthy. The craft was also being topped off on fuel for free, Frostayan stations were incredibly generous at times... or they could be incredibly selfish. That's an interesting trait with Frostayans, they can either be incredibly mean and incredible jerks, or incredibly nice and always wanting to make people happy. 78% of the Frostayan's want to make people happy all the time. That's why they are incredibly good with Labor and tough jobs.<p>

I clang down the stairs and onto the hangar floor. The metal plates took me by surprise, which caused me to slip slightly, and I did the equine equivalent of the splits with all four of my hooves. "Ow..." I say quietly, and I stand up again. I stepped more cautiously now, my eyes fully adjusted to the dark environment. I stopped for a moment, a repair robot stomped by, finished with its duty. "Finally... back to my ship." I say, sitting down on my rump and staring at it for several long moments.

I heard the clang of boots and hooves, and I turned my head to look at my approaching crew. USB saw me on the floor, and concern instantly crossed his face. "Midnight! Midnight! Are you alright?" He called, the computer technician obviously forming some sort of crush on me. We've been together for 9 years. I'm surprised I've just begun to notice it.

Meadolax picks me up without my consent, and carries me into the ship. I didn't even put up a fight, I always loved being held by Meadolax. I was smaller than my mother, so I guess it was a little easier. He set me down lightly on my hooves, and I muttered something incomprehensible under my breath. After a moment of silence, I spoke; "Begin warming up the Engines. We leave as soon as possible."

(End Chapter)

Hello!  
>I don't know how I manufactured this at 11:33 AM, but I did it. Somehow.<br>REVIEW!


	7. The Frostayan System

Welcome back.

We have received 250+ views, that's great!  
>My last book had 21,000 views or so, but this is a great start!<p>

I really really like this, it feels Original.  
>Better than Orbit, which was pretty much an over-glorified HiE.<br>I won't get into my old Book, it was absolutely terrible.

(Begin)

Midnight's POV.

"Starting main engine cycles... heating Lewis reactors." USB said, his gaze finally fixed on something else but me.  
>"Flight control systems optimal, RCS blocks fully operational." Preston said, flicking a few switches to fully wake up the craft.<br>I smiled, leaning back into my seat. The new stallion was sitting in weapons, and was looking at my crew with interest.

I paid him no mind, and I called the enthusiastic Frostayan, "_The Winter Solstice_ to Air Traffic Control." I prod, "Requesting Permission to take off."

The computer beeped blankly for a few moments, then my ship received the required permission. I grinned.  
>"Check over the final systems, We aren't returning to any Station for a <em>looooong<em> time." I order, pulling a blanket over me.  
>Meadolax stuck his head into the cockpit, "Wow. Never knew you could captain a Starship. Great work!" With that, he vanished.<p>

"Kick it." I say, and my ship lifts off the ground and we shoot off out into space in under three seconds.

Now it was time for my second term of scrapping... Great.

I snuggled up into the blanket a little better, the only thing I had from home.  
>"Midnight. A Federation Escort Frigate will be escorting us out of the system. Apparently they still need to kick the pirates out." USB says, glancing at me for a moment.<p>

I shrug, "That's fine. Just make sure their Friend or Foe tag is actually valid."  
>Preston took his turn to speak, "Aye, it's valid. Correct markings, too."<p>

"Good." I say, rubbing a hoof along my stomach.

While I didn't exactly want to be escorted by a Federation Frigate, I guess my safety comes first. What am I even worried about? Meadolax can destroy this entire Galaxy! I should stop using him as an excuse to make my life easier. That steak _was _good though.  
>"Attention civillian craft, this is the U.F.C.S.S. Forge, we will escort you to a J.U.M.P. Lane." said a voice, that clicked off and cut communications. He seemed to not want to talk.<p>

"Just follow the Frigate..." I yawn, "Wake me up when we are in the Frostayan System."

With that, I rolled over in my chair and closed my eyes. I let the sound of the engines calm me, and I felt increasingly tired. It's been a long day...

With that, I was asleep.

(USB's POV)

Midnight was going to sleep. _In the same room as me.  
><em>I looked over at her sleeping form, who was snoring in a cute manner. It wasn't very loud, just loud enough to be heard in the silent cockpit. The blanket she had thrown over her was black, but had a pattern of Rocket ships and planets placed at random. It seemed like something a little foal would have. She looked remarkably cute... well. I was a bit biased, I've had a crush on her since I first met her nine or so years ago.

I turned my gaze back to my computer, monitoring systems as I was told. _Anything for Midnight._  
>"So... who are you guys?" The new pony asked with a flick of his blue mane.<p>

I turned to look at him, and I smiled warmly, "My name's USB, That Human is named Preston, and our Captain is called Midnight. Trust me, she's a sweetheart."

He nodded, "Well, I might as well make introductions as well. My name is Darrin Sagitta."  
>"Pleased to meet you!" I say cheerfully, to which he doesn't respond.<p>

I blink, and turn my gaze back to my Computer again. I sighed. Everything was going well. Why can't I just have an excuse to touch Midnight's mane?  
>My computer beeped. That's all it did. No message, notification, nothing.<p>

I frown.

(Midnight's POV)

I was floating out in deep space, no oxygen gear or respiration system on my body.  
>The colors of space kept warping and bending, the black turning to a variety of colors as if in a wave, then returning back to black. Everything looked like it was pulsing, and I had to grind my teeth as I was pulled through a star, which morphed into a Space Station. I passed through the walls of the station, slipping by hard-at-work personnel doing their jobs.<p>

It wasn't very soothing, this dream. It was erratic.  
>I was lucid dreaming... That's kinda cool.<p>

It was a little sad that I didn't have full control, but it was still a very interesting experience.  
>"M-<em>i-<em>d-_n_-i-_g_-h-_t, w_-a_-k_-e u-_p." A voice echoed throughout the void, it grew closer and closer, until it filled my ears with a thunderous roar._

"Midnight. Wake up." Meadolax said from over me, shaking me lightly. "We have arrived in the Frostayan System."

I yawn, and sit up. "What time is it?" I ask, looking around the Cockpit sleepily. "You've slept for 10 hours. It's 11:33 AM." Meadolax said, capturing my front left hoof in his grasp. "Good lord... how long was I awake yesterday?" I moan, blinking away the last remnants of sleep.

"Lolidunno." Meadolax said, "Quite a while. I don't have an exact amount of time though."

I nod, finally feeling awake and refreshed.

We were orbiting the Planet Frostaya, the peaceful orb that glistened like ice from space. Well... It was covered in ice.  
>Various cities could be seen, starships rising out of the atmosphere and onto the trade-orbit.<br>Of course, we were on the highest orbit we were allowed to be on, the sub-geosynchronous orbit.  
>It was just below the Bombardment cannons and defensive installations, which could be seen blinking far in the distance.<p>

I was nervous.

Frostayan's were a little too welcoming. Too friendly. Nothing like what we were told in school.  
>In school, they taught us they were a vicious race of warriors that killed hundreds of thousands before the Frostayan Engagment.<br>In truth... we slaughtered their peace party.

(End Chapter)

Hello!  
>We are moving on from the Zella System.<br>Yay!

Review!


	8. 350 Kilometers

Hello again!

This is TheFederationJustice, here.  
>Let's see some Adventure, Hm?<p>

(Begin)  
>Midnight's POV.<p>

There was a pause as my crew turned to look at me, scanning my face and features for any emotion. They were eager for orders, and I had no clue what to do. This was my first time out in Frostayan Space. I blinked, so did my crew. "Okay... Uh... I need to... um... go to a Space Station and get this System's map updated. I have no idea where to start." I say, turning away to hide an embarrassed blush.

"This is the Frostayan System... you honestly thought you could get scrap in here? Foal." Darrin said, frowning at Midnight.  
>I glared at him, my silver eyes projecting the purest hatred I could manage at him. This only made the stallion grin, which pissed me off even further.<br>"Aww... is our little filly of a Captain running out of ideas?" Darrin shot at me, which stung.

"SHUT UP! I did nothing to you!" I yell, "JUST STOP IT!"

He huffed, before nodding and turning back around.

In the distance a few ships accelerated into J.U.M.P. Space, which distracted me for a moment and lowered my burning rage. I almost wanted to kill that stallion.  
>In my mind, image after image of me smashing his skull in against the Helm played over and over. I gave a low growl, my dark purple and black coat raising on end. Sometimes I got these urges to destroy everything. Maybe it was genetic from my<p>

After a few moments of taking deep breaths to quell the anger that was boiling out of me, I finally gave an order. "Get my ship to the nearest Space Station. I need to contact someone... Quickly now!"

USB and Preston nodded, both casting a glare at Darrin before preparing to lower their Orbit, onto a civilian ring of stations on the 350km orbit range.  
>The gentle rumble of the engines calmed my nerves completely, and I sighed as I pulled the Blanket over me again.<p>

Now that I had gotten over chastising me newest Crewmember, I was feeling rather irritable. What I would do for a smooth cup of coffee right now. Regardless, my ship pulled a maneuver automatically, giving me another look at the planet we were orbiting. I liked Frostaya, it was rather peaceful. Like the race that came from it.

I felt really sorry for the Frostayans, they never wanted to get involved with other races. They just wanted to live out their 500+ year lives in peace and harmony below the frozen ice... I just realized I'll live 100x, or maybe even more, years than my crew. I have Meadolax, and my Mother... and Langley. But would I ever want to actually get involved with a relationship, only to see them die over and over again for the rest of my nigh-immortal life?

That was a great question, one that made me chilly thinking about it. Would I forever be doomed to spend my life alone? This of course, was incredibly likely. I looked over my crew members, each of them had honorable traits (except Darrin, he was an absolute jerk) that made me happy. USB was nerdy, smart, and harmless. He also had an apparent crush on me. Preston was Military, he has honor and is a great pilot. He knew how to fight and protect himself, something I wish I could do. That's one of the reasons he is with me on this cruise, I guess.

Darrin made it aboard somehow, But I had the feeling he wasn't actually this bad all the time and he would eventually come out and be nice. I... hope? He does have a nice muscle tone, something I wanted in a stallion.

_Wait. Why am I thinking about what I want in a stallion? that's a little weird. _  
><em><br>_Of course, I've never actually slept with anyone...

_Alright. Stop. You can't think about this on a ship with only Stallions onboard._

I just stopped my thoughts cold after that, watching my ship pull of maneuvers and eyed USB who was playing some sort of Strategy game on the ships computer, which used an Edinium SSD for memory storage, and a Proxin 4600 processor, which could run most games at a blistering 100+ FPS. I don't really know much about computers, only the ones used for scavenging operations.

Using my intelligence that I've never actually tapped into, I could've done something great with my life instead of just sitting around doing nothing on a Scavenger ship that I don't even know how to fly by myself. Maybe I should learn how to fly it, just in case I lose Preston or USB somehow. That would suck. I've grown to enjoy their company, sharing a ship with them for nine years. Well... the other bunk-room wasn't complete, so... we all slept together in mine.  
>Now <em>that<em> was fun. Note the sarcasm.

Well, of course... USB enjoyed it. I remember that one time we had woken up staring into each others eyes. Yeeaaahh... that was cause for concern. Now we have the other room filled with bunks, so I get my queen-sized bed all to myself. At first, it was pretty bad. Then Meadolax came along and made it softer than my own fur. I felt like I was wrapped in heaven.

"Orbit lowering to 350km. Periapsis in four hours." Preston said, breaking my thoughts completely. He probably hadn't mean to do that, but he did.  
>"Good. Good." I say, smiling at him. He looks me over for a moment before turning back to his controls. He never trusted Computers.<p>

"Tell me when the Station comes into view, I'm going to get some food." I say, standing up, stretching my wings and legs and walking out the door of the Cockpit.

(End Chapter)


	9. Solitude

Heh.  
>I am back!<p>

Time for a chapter that isn't a filler.

(Begin)

I tapped my chin with glee, my observatory probe had successfully tracked the Mare and her Crew to the Frostayan system. It still wasn't the best avenue of attack. Frostaya had an incredibly dense Anti-ship defense system in orbit.

I still had to wonder what that Mare is hiding from me... if anything at all.

If there was one thing I hated, it was being unable to do anything. _I'm a Pirate. I shouldn't have to wait!  
><em>  
>I chuckled slightly to myself at this.<br>All I have to do is wait... I've done plenty of that in my life.

(Midnight Moon's POV)

I had cooked breakfast earlier, and I was busily chomping down on a piece of toast and jam. I wanted to consume the good things before the supplies in our hold went bad. Apparently nobody else had the same idea, they were back up in the cockpit. I ate my toast anyway, _Why would I need them to eat? _I thought to myself, taking another bite.

With one more crunch, I had consumed my meal entirely. I yawned, rubbing my eyes with my hooves.  
>I blinked once or twice, then I opened the dishwasher and placed the plate inside. I was sure glad I didn't have to do the dishes with my own body, that would be annoying. I flit my wings, which longed for a decent morning flight. Sadly, there was absolutely no way I could do that.<p>

After a moment of thought, I walked into my room, which was right across the hall from where my crew slept, and closed the door. I walked up to my mirror, and I bit my lip as I noticed how incredibly frizzed up and messy my Mane was. "Oh... Ew..." I said to myself in the mirror. I pulled out a comb from my saddlebag, and I ran it through my billowing mane. Sadly, unlike my mother, my Mane didn't take care of itself yet. I yelped as the comb caught on a bit of knotted hair. I ran it through my mane once more, and the knot undid itself and went straight. I did this again, for each length of my mane. After a few minutes, I looked pretty again.

I smiled at the gorgeous Mare in the mirror, she smiled back. "Lookin' good." I compliment, giving a wink.  
>After a moment of admiring myself, I turned around and made my way to the Bridge. After a short accent up the stairs to the cockpit, I sat down in my seat and looked out the window, eyeing the planet of Frostaya as it hung in space. I also noticed the twelve or so Moons, which were various shades of dark browns. One of the Moons had actual life on it, which was cool to see.<p>

It would still be an hour or two until we arrived at the ZellaX station we had plotted as our destination. I sure hoped they would be welcoming, and had the maps and data we need. Who am I fooling? These Frostayans would probably sell us everything to make us happy.

USB was asleep in his chair, which must be incredibly uncomfortable. The seat I was sitting in wasn't meant for sleeping, but was comfortable enough if you laid on your side.

"Look who woke up. How did you sleep, Midnight?" Preston asked, turning around briefly to look at me.  
>I smile cheerfully, "Oh! It was great! No dreams or nothing. That's the type of sleep I like the most."<p>

Preston nodded, "Sleeping without dreams is always nice. Most of mine are related to my time in the Federation Fleet... You never forget the things you see."

I nodded, and I was somewhat glad I hadn't joined Federation Fleet at the youngest possible age, I doubt they would take someone as weak and had my personality. I couldn't hurt a fly.

"I know what you are thinking. You think you're too weak and fragile in the mind to join our ranks. The mighty Federation Fleet accepts all, helps all, and uses Warships for purposes that definitely wouldn't get people angry at us." Preston joked, turning his attention back to his H.U.D, keeping track of the ships arrival time, and keeping the ship angled in such a manner we could all see the Planet Frostaya and her blue star.

After another hour of silence, we drew closer to the Station. It was now visible in the distance, something that made me a little nervous. I always hated docking with stations. "Toggling manual control." Preston said, grabbing the joystick and yanking it backwards and up, which flipped the craft over on its back with the nose facing backwards relative to its velocity.

"Beginning retrograde burn in thirty seconds..." Preston said loud and clearly, hand on the thrust control system.

"Twenty..."  
>"Ten..."<br>"Five. Four. Three. Two. One... BURN!"

My ship fired both of its thrusters, slowing its velocity relative to the station down almost instantly. Preston flipped the craft around again, using RCS to get us closer. We stopped exactly 125 meters away from the Station. Any closer, and the station has the authority to blast us to shreds with the automated defense cannons.

"Alright, Midnight. Do your thing." Preston said, passing me the headset.

I fastened the electronic device around my head, and cleared my throat before speaking; "This is Captain Midnight Moon of _The Winter Solstice._ We request permission to dock."

The reply was several minutes late.

"This is ZellaX Civillian Station #454, Your request to dock has been granted. Please proceed to align yourself with Hangar Bay #3." a Frostayan said with an intrigued tone. This made me bite my bottom lip, my fangs causing a little blood to seep from it. I was worried. _That doesn't sound right... That wasn't an official greeting from any ZellaX station..._ I thought to myself, contemplating wether or not to turn us around and run.

"Go ahead and Dock." I say, hopping I wouldn't regret my choice.


	10. Consequences

After a short amount of time, I am attempting to get a chapter out.  
>I know, I know... I've not posted, in... forever.<p>

I have no idea if I will be able to produce something after this, however.  
>I've... Lost my ability to write. It's very saddening, and the fact I miss putting out content makes it even worse for me. Fear not, I have toiled tirelessly to get this out. I guess you will see me sooner than November, eh?<p>

I am still uncertain if I will be handing this off to someone else, but it is quite a large possibility. I will keep you all notified as the chapters go live, alright?

Let me restart my ancient Edinium-fired Hyclon-acquired Fusion Reactor.

*Huuuuurk*

_Zzzzzzzzz-zzzzz- Whiiinnnneeeee._

Good.  
>Let's do this!<p>

(Begin)

_Midnight's POV.  
>Frostaya.<br>_

I regret my decision.  
>The station powered up several defensive cannons, each turning to face us while each of the barrels began to glow with energy.<br>_Flash!  
>Flash!<em>

The station fired, each of the shots zooming over and under my incredibly small ship.  
>Preston expertly yawed to the side, firing the downward facing thrusters. This simple movement placed us in one of the stations blind-spots, which gave Preston a moment to think. "Preston! What do we do?!" I yelp, bitting my hoof to keep myself from screaming.<p>

"Give me a moment... this station doesn't have weapons facing to this side. The only thing it could do to hit us is spin itself around." He replied, holding the ship in the exact same spot for several long moments. "Hey, Darrin." Preston said quietly, "Could you be a wonderful pony and toggle our Weapons, please?"  
>Darrin flicked a switch, our weapons were now conveniently armed. "Um... Um... We aren't going to actually shoot them, right?" I ask, hoping the answer was 'Nope.'<p>

"Yes, they would be able to pick us off as our orbital velocity slows down as we raise our orbit." He turned around to look at me, his eyes analyzing me every emotion. "It's okay, Midnight. I'm only going to disable their main power generator. Most stations have emergency back-ups." He reassures, before turning around again.

"Going hot in five... four... three... two... one..." Preston squeezed the trigger before he was even finished with one.  
>I bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed as I watched the shots from our four twin-linked Plasma cannons fire into the Space Station. The pure bolts of plasma would've sizzled and roared through space if an atmosphere was present. They glowed a bright green, before...<p>

The metal hulk bent and warped as the bolts hit, tearing gigantic holes into the side of the utility bay. Preston never let up, firing until the station's lights flickered and died. In some of the windows, the glow of fire was present.  
>"See? Piece of cak-"<p>

The station exploded, obliterating itself and knocking our ship backwards, spinning in all directions.  
>A piece of debris from the hostile station glanced off the cockpits glass, which caused it to crack slightly.<br>Preston wasn't phased, USB blinked, Darrin chuckled, and I screamed.

At least, for a moment.  
>"See? That's why I failed Nuclear Engineering. I can't turn 'em off. Ever, without <em>that <em>happening." Preston says, which causes everyone else to laugh.  
>I find my heart slowing down, and I nervously chuckle along with them. I began to breath heavily, sucking in and exhaling air like a jet engine. The boys continued to laugh for a moment, before checking over systems and reading off percentages.<p>

After a few more moments of heavy breathing on my part, I was no longer shivering non-stop.  
>"O-Okay... C-can we go to a Station that won't try to kill us?" I ask silently, pulling my blanket over myself.<br>Preston nodded, targeting another Station on his H.U.D. and preparing a maneuver node.  
>"Okay. This one looks official enough, it shouldn't try to kill us instantly." Preston said, looking back at me for a moment.<p>

USB looked me over, scanning my face in particular.  
>"You alright?" He asked, concern laced in his tone.<p>

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I say with a sigh.

(End Chapter)

I'm really unhappy with the size of this chapter. This is all I could force out, I'm incredibly sorry.  
>*Sigh*<p>

You will all probably hate the fact that I do not post as frequently as my other book, which was daily.  
>uuuugghh... this isn't even Writers Block. I have <em>tons<em> of ideas...  
>At least I can <em>fight <em>writers block.

Alright.  
>Enough about me whining and complaining.<p>

(End Whine)

I am uncertain when the next chapter will be out, but I assure you it _will_ be out. (even if it was developed by someone else.)


	11. High Frostayan Orbit

Hello!  
>I have decided to delve a little more into Preston, which should be cool!<br>To do this, I am traveling back in time to see him during the final Gryphon Engagement.  
>Yay!<p>

(Begin)

_Preston's POV_  
><em>3013.<em>  
><em>48 Miles east of Stalliongrad.<em>

The ground rumbled, and the sky trembled as thousands upon thousands of F-53R Strike Craft shot forwards, destroying everything in the path of the formation. Thousands of Fighters swept low, firing their main armament, a 20mm Rotary Cannon into various buildings and dug-in troop emplacements.

Wave after wave of Federation aircraft shot forward, followed by hundreds of the Mk-84 Dropship design.  
>Fire was all that could be seen in all directions, the rapid sound of giant explosions reaching my ears.<br>"Damn... this... we haven't done this since the Frostayan War." I say, gazing at the destruction that continually grew bigger and bigger.  
>The man standing next to me that was adorned in a Trench coat, nodded in response. "I... think we might just wipe out any form of Government the Gryphons have." He said, crossing his arms.<p>

"Do you think this War is entirely necessary?" I ask, glancing at the Man.

He nods, "I've got a wife and kid to worry about. Don't want these fuckers coming around and killing everything."  
>"I see. And I agree with you, although I don't have a family of my own, yet." I reply.<p>

"You'll get one eventually, I'm sure of it." The man says, fiddling around in his front left pocket.  
>He pulled out a picture, and handed it to me.<p>

"That's my wife, Her name is Eclipse." He stated.

The mare in the picture was wearing a form of dark blue armor, placed on her head and a chest plate on her chest. On the chest plate there was a glowing Moon, which matched the Mares cutiemark. Her mane and tail was dark blue, and it looked as if it flowed in a wind that wasn't present. Her eyes were a light green and slitted, which glowed slightly. Her glorious wings, accompanied by the long horn confirmed her race.

"She's pretty." I say as I hand over the picture. The man nodded, "Met her on the second day I was on this planet. She was hostile to Federation forces. For some reason, she's still crazy as hell, but is less likely to kill everything." He chuckles.

Another distant explosion rang out.

"Damn. They just don't let up." The man smiled.

An oil silo went up in a ball of flames, igniting the pipeline linked to the refinery. That, in turn, went up in a ball of flames. The crack of light and thunder of the explosion echoed around the frozen land. I could feel the heat from here. After all of the fuel burnt up, a vile black smoke began to rise from the refinery.

"Why is this so easy?" I ask the trench coat wearing man. "They don't really have weapons capable of taking down most of our fighters, anything that does hit them is absorbed by the shields. Our payloads are also superior." He replied.

(Back to Present)

Midnight's POV.

Preston was mumbling something in his sleep, his eyes moving under their lids.  
>"Must be remembering his past." I said aloud, which caused USB to nod next to me.<br>"He does it from time to time, as you no doubt have noticed." USB states, flicking his eyes from his monitor to me.

"AHAHAHA! BURRRN! BURRRRRRNN!" Preston laughed, a vicious grin on his sleeping face.  
>I turn turn ice cold, and flick my gaze immediately to Preston. Darrin also seemed a little frightened at first.<br>I stared at Preston wide eyed, my fur had raised on my neck. He was scary at times.

"A-Alright. I'm getting him up now." I squeak, poking him with a hoof.

He grumbled, and opened his eyes.  
>"Hey. Can you get up?" I ask, poking him once again.<br>Preston yawns, and shakes his head to clear it.

"Hey, Midnight! Wanna go bowling?" Meadolax said out of the blue, which caused me to yelp once again.  
>I turned my head to look at him, a slight glare in my eyes.<br>He shrugged, "Not my fault you jump at everything."

I roll my eyes, and pull Meadolax closer with my magic. Once he was within hug range, I pulled him close and squeezed him tight. Meadolax wrapped his arms around me as well, rocking me slightly from side to side. "I missed you, Midnight Moony Moon."  
>I smiled up at him, pulling away. "I missed you, as well."<p>

"Hey, DL, you gonna help us with this crack, or not?" Preston chuckles.

He nods, then casts his gaze around the cockpit. He casually mends the damaged cockpit glass, then turns his attention back to me.  
>"I believe I shall fix us your favorite tea, then I shall be back."<p>

(End Chapter)

Heh.  
>My power is returning, I'm actually quite happy with this. Occasionally, I will be switching to Preston's memories to let me blow up stuff, with the might and power of Federation Fleet. Honestly, all it took for me to get this chapter done was to think about *current* events and actually sit down and write every once in a while. Just sitting for hours and writing doesn't seem to work for me, anymore.<p>

Who else thinks Midnight's interactions with Meadolax is super cute? I think it's cute.  
>Review with your answer! (Or not)<p> 


	12. War Torn

Note; I've never had tea. This chapter might make me want to have some, however.

(Begin)

I sat silently in my seat, awaiting the return of Meadolax with my favorite tea. It has occurred to me I've never had tea, so how would he know what my favorite was? Strange. Meadolax is very strange.

My ship turned slightly in space as I thought deep thoughts, causing the stars to turn outside the cockpit. USB and Preston were talking it up about manly man stuff I had no desire to hear, and Darrin was staring off into space. Literally.

"Oooooh Midnight!" Meadolax chirped, "I've returned with your tea!"

After a long moment of star gazing, I wrenched my gaze to Meadolax. I smiled, and took one of the steaming cups of tea into my magical grasp. I motioned for him to sit, and so he did. "Have a sip, Midnighty." He said, motioning towards my cup. I look down into the liquid, before gently lifting the cup to my mouth and taking a sip. The liquid was bitter at first, but then devolved into a smooth minty taste. I took another sip. Before I knew it, I had downed the entire cup and a super giant smile was on my face. "That was awesome!" I say, my smile only growing wider by the second. Meadolax was happy to see that I enjoyed it, who wouldn't?

Darrin broke his gaze out into space, and turned to look at me. For the smallest second, he had a beaming smile on his face.  
>Just for a <em>second.<em> Then his face returned to the cold, stone expression he always wore. This made me feel as if he was actually a pony, not a rock. Even if he was incredibly mean and/or a jerk all the time on the outside. Darrin was an interesting pony. I would have to talk to him later.

"Hey. Mind if I turn on the radio?" USB asked, looking at me for an answer. I nod, "Not too loud, please."  
>With a slight click, the radio began to speak: "Gooooood afternoon! My name is Zarrier Begglestark, Frostayan News. Anyways, introductions now out of the way... I have news! Federation Warships began a training exercise yesterday Earth Standard Time. They are practicing Invasion formations, along with the famous Sledgehammer Formation. I doubt they would actually attack any of us, but they seem to be gearing up for something."<p>

I click off the radio with my magic, I didn't want to hear about the United Federation of Colonies. They are more trouble than what they are worth. Meadolax always said to never trust them, and I shall follow his advice._ Meadolax._

I felt a tap at my shoulder. It was Meadolax.  
>He leaned over and spoke in a whisper, "Midnight, don't J.U.M.P. to the Alpha Centuari system, Federation Fleet is posted there in numbers I've never seen before. It looks like an invasion Fleet, I don't want them to shoot at you. If you died, I don't know what I'd do with myself."<p>

I look at him, and give him a reassuring smile. "I won't, Finis. I won't."

Meadolax ruffled my mane for a second, then sat back up straight and hummed a little tune to himself.

Several hours passed, and I was growing increasingly drowsy. I yawned, exposing my sharp teeth before snapping my mouth shut and rubbing my eyes. "Alright... I'm gonna go to bed... wake me if something happens." I say, before pulling the rocket-ship patterned blanket over me again.

* * *

><p>Chaos.<br>Chaos everywhere.

I felt my heart race with anxiety, and I gasped in shock...

I was floating in space without any respiration gear.

That wasn't the biggest worry, however...  
>Before my very eyes... was the biggest Fleet of ships I have ever seen. Hundreds of Battleships, Thousands of Cruisers, Destroyers numbered in the ten thousands, Frigates in the hundred thousands... and that wasn't even naming a quarter of the Fleet. Ships of all sizes, nationalities, and races were all formed in one giant formation. All seamlessly shooting forward in one motion.<p>

As shocking as this was, vast Fleets of Militarized Civilian ships were also in the Fleet, ranked along side the various Warships of the Federation, Frostayan, Ragnarok, and Proxian Fleets.

Suddenly, all of the ships fired J.U.M.P. Drives and accelerated through their various J.U.M.P. Lanes to their intended targets.

I yelped silently as a massive Celestia Class shot below, firing its J.U.M.P. Drive. I was dragged into the FTL lane, my vision swimming and bending as light distorted around me. As suddenly as this began, It stopped. We had arrived on the other side. Absolute carnage awaited me.

The Federation, Proxian, Ragnarok, and Frostayan Fleets were all engaging an Armada of ships of an incredibly higher magnitude and power. The unknown vessels tore through the seasoned Warships without a second thought. Consuming Luna Classes in a ball of blue energy which ate the crafts before they even knew what hit them. Federation Battleships turned broadside to the opponent, firing their massive rows of cannons and missile systems on each deck. Cruisers continued in a straight path towards the Alien Armada, Destroyers went above and below the Federation Fleet, before streaming in all directions to flank the enemy Fleet. Frigates cut straight forward, followed by Millions upon millions of F-53R and F-83X Fighter craft.

The Ragnarok Fleet acted next, firing their inefficient thrusters to propel their masses of space junk and rusted space vessels forward, using brute force and little to no tactics. Ragnaroks were good at fighting with heavy weapons, and receiving lots of Fire. The race itself was only able to evolve into a Space race when a Federation cargo ship full of Starship parts crashed on their planet.

Frostayan ships used cloaking shields, and advanced arrays of laser and plasma weapons to their advantage. The Frostayan Warships were small, and lightly armed relative to both the Ragnarok and Federation ships, but had incredibly advanced technology. They slipped in and out of cloak only to fire their weapons, before slipping back into a veil of secrecy and repeating the process over again.

Lastly, the Proxian ships took it upon themselves to repair the vast Warfleets of all three races, using advanced repair and salvage equipment to fuel the never-satisfied stomach of the repair and Factory ships. Ships that were almost entirely destroyed sprung back to life within the minute, dishing out firepower once more. The Alien Armada was slowly but surely being defeated, which showed that a unification and alliance between races could defeat almost anything. Finally, with one more anguished attack, the Alien Fleet unleashed terrifying weapons of mass destruction... consuming most of the ships in a blaze of green plasma.

Every single ship from the Alien armada was destroyed.

The United Federation of Empires was victorious.

Suddenly, strange, alien noises began to fill the war-torn space...

"Midnight... we've docked." they said, echoing throughout the great vastness of space.

* * *

><p>(End Chapter)<p> 


	13. Star Maps

**Thanks to the illustrious efforts of To Define Life, this chapter has come out in a reasonable time. Without TDL, this would've been delayed at least another two weeks. Direct all praise to him. We both sat on a Google Document for at least an hour at worked on the Plot-Charts. (While having the occasional laugh) **

**Thank you again, TDL.**

On a side note, I am only using 1st person for Midnight, everyone else will be 3rd Person. Just for ease of use, it's more difficult to use 1st person and I don't plan on having this thing entirely 1st. I am much better at 3rd. More room for detail.

(Begin)

Dean Styner was sipping a cup of incredibly bitter coffee.

That's hell of a way to start things, isn't it?

"Change Periapsis to 430 kilometers, once at the node, circularize." Dean said, appearing rather bored. Regardless, he wasn't having that great of a day. "Starboard engine damaged." The Robotic flight computer spoke, just as bored sounding as Dean. "I know. I know. That engine has been damaged longer than I can remember. I'm broke, remember? I can't pay to fix that," Dean sighs.

"Starboard engine damaged." The robotic computer spoke again, losing grasp on reality.

"Shut up."

"Starboard engine damaged."

"Shut up."

"Alert. å´®œ´®∫ƒåøœ detected."

Dean stayed silent on that one.

In the distance, a blinking station was brought into view. It was slightly hilarious. His ship as a whole was larger than the entire structure of the Space facility. His ship was a long-haul cargo craft, that could carry massive loads to any point in the Galaxy. (Or even beyond) The station itself was unable to dock such a large craft as his, but a smaller vessel was pulling up. He thought he recognized one of the emblems, but pushed that thought out of his mind and continued sipping his coffee. He glanced at the ship again in the corner of his eye, something about it intrigued him. He couldn't place his finger on it... Whatever it was, he decided to not place much thought on it. He's seen plenty of unusual ships from all corners of the Galaxy, He's seen Probes from long-dead civilizations that were launched millions of years ago. A simple little ship like that was nothing to gawk at.

After a few hours, Dean's ship worked itself into a 430 kilometer circular orbit, and he plotted his course to the star of Proxius Quaris. He had some "business" to finish there.

(Midnight Moon's POV)

I sat in my cockpit, examining my Star Maps for a more profitable region to head into. There was the Proxious Quaris system, home to the Proxians, or there was the ancient site of a pre-Federation space battle between the Early contingents of Ragnarok ships that made a swift advance towards Earth early in the year 2300. And there was an old Space Transport from the Federation/Council War. The list was endless. I looked up at USB for a moment, and I smiled warmly behind his back. He was deeply engrossed in his own set of Star Maps. I was about to say something, but the Radio turned on with a buzz...

"Tensions are rising over a contested stretch of land that borders The United Federation of Colonies and the Ragnarok Dominion, which is named the Rust Zone. Federation Fleet has begun tasking its incredibly vast War Fleets in that direction. It is unknown if Federation Fleet will invade this portion of land and take it for themselves, but the reality of the action is quite real. There has been possible sightings of the galaxy-renowned Titan Fleet. There is an estimated 20,000 Federation Fleet warships in that Fleet alone. Everyone in the contested zone, I highly recommend leaving. Right now."

My ears perked up at this news. It wasn't really surprising, stuff like this happened all the time. Something about it was strange... I couldn't place my hoof on it. Then finally, it dawned on me. The Rust Zone was a massive starship graveyard that held most of the old, heavily damaged, or scrapped ship designs that found no use in The United Federation of Colonies. The scrap opportunities were endless. I had a grin grow on my face. Everyone would be leaving the Zone, including System Police and Authorities. Nobody wants to deal with the Federation with most of its Assault Fleet present... That's the thing I wanted to place my hoof on. _Why_ would they send all those ships there?

I sat there for a moment, blinking. I then decided that heading out to the Rust Zone was entirely pointless, and would almost certainly mean my death. "Midnight, if you even dare think about heading off in the direction of that Contested Zone, I will ground you." Meadolax said, causing my ears to twitch. "I wasn't thinking about heading out to that place, what, do you think I'm crazy?" I ask, looking at him with the most sincere look in my eyes I could manage. He examined me for a moment, before poking me in my side and disappearing again.

I sat in silence for a moment, and I glanced at USB again. He glanced at me just as I glanced at him, and we both awkwardly looked away. I felt a slight pang in my heart, but thought nothing of it. "Hey. USB. Do you got any suitable locations for us to go Scrappin'?" I ask, coughing slightly.  
>He looked at me, and nodded. "Yeah. We got somewhat of a derelict ship, it appears to be on a really fast, super low orbit around Frostaya. I don't have the exact triangulation of its location, yet, however. Oh, I also received some sort of mysterious signal from a secure channel or something. It looks military."<p>

I look at him, and laugh mirthlessly. "I don't give a damn what the Military does."

USB nodded, "Want me to triangulate that ship?" He said in that voice of his that was smooth as nectar.

I nodded, my nose twitching slightly.

USB did his work, and I found myself with nothing to do.

I grabbed my music player from my saddlebags, and I plugged in my headset and turned on a song. I hummed a few of my lyrics, and gently bobbed my head to the beat.

That was hell of a way to end things, wasn't it?

(End Chapter)

I'm terribly sorry... This is way too small for such a long wait. Honestly? I'm just being a lazy prick.  
>As I mentioned earlier, TDL helped a whole lot with this chapter.<p>

I hope you enjoyed!  
>A Review would be appreciated.<p>

Have a nice day/night/Orbit...

-TFJ


	14. Sempiternity

Hello, everybody!  
>I am TheFederationJustice, your experienced FF author here.<br>Me brain has been doing some thinking about the new Plot line I have developed, and I think it'll work quite nice. I doubt many of you actually care (or even read this at all) so I'll cut to the chase and give you the chapter.

(Begin)

_Midnight's POV._

USB went back to work, muttering something under his breath. Not that I could hear him, my music made that almost impossible. My eyes switched from him to the stars, the dazzling beauty of the Cosmos providing entertainment. This was the life I wanted to lead, one filled with adventure and action.

The glimmering lights of other Spacecraft were seen in the distance, shooting up through the atmosphere and entering an orbit. I was used to this, I personally wouldn't give this up for anything. Who would? Not me, that's for certain. If I found something better in life or wanted to move on, maybe that would be the time. I'm a Space girl, I live in space. My wings twitched slightly, and I wrenched my gaze from the Galactic center. USB was still working, growling profanity under his breath. I had to stifle a laugh as he finally snapped. "DAMMIT! WHY IS THIS SHIP SO DAMN HARD TO TRACK?" He yelled, "It's like it has a Scanner-jammer!"

I examine his exasperated features for a moment, before I stood up and walked over to him in the cramped Cockpit. I pointed to one of the scanner readings, and tapped the glass. "It probably does. It has an 'FF' tag, it's a Military craft." I say, then I point to another reading that gauged distance. "All three of these signals are false. The one the computer deemed as false is the proper one." I say, amazing USB with my knowledge. "So, disable these three and lock onto the true signal. Tell me what you find," I say, clopping my right hoof on his horn.

I returned to my seat, and sat down.

USB was utterly amazed, he laughed once or twice. "Thanks, Midnight!"  
>I nod, before reclining back in my chair. Around a minute later, Preston entered the Cockpit and sat down in his chair. He was followed by Darrin, who gave me a curt nod before sitting down. "Hey, USB. Tell them what we found." I say with a wink.<p>

USB blushed for a moment, before clearing his throat and speaking, "We got a signal from a derelict Federation Fleet ship. It appears to be inactive, and has been triangulated with a Periapsis of 98 kilometers and an Apoapsis of 350 Kilometers, it is on a slightly different orbital plane from us but that should be easy to correct," USB took a breath, "Let me restate that this is a Military ship, and automated defenses _might_ still be online. Unlikely, though. This thing has no energy signal besides its emergency transponder."

Darrin and Preston had a giant grin grow on their faces, I had a smile so wide I looked crazy, and USB was also smiling. "We're no longer gonna be broke!" Preston said, spinning his chair around. "Like what USB said, this could be Military. We need to exercise caution." I say, to which everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Should we begin intercepting with the ship?" Preston asked. I looked at him, before nodding. "We need to get there before System Authorities do. They always demolish whats left of the ship instead of scrapping it." I reason.

We all nodded.

"Alright. Let's get this thing started."

_Several Hours Later._

We approached the vessel. Holes dotted the hull, and we knew docking wasn't an option.

"We'll have to do this the hard way…" I groaned. Preston nodded and pulled us close enough to the ship.

"Preston, Darrin, and I will go ahead and salvage. USB, don't go too far." I said.

We suited up. Helmets, pressurized suits, the whole 9 yards. The three of us waved goodbye to USB as we entered the airlock to finish suiting up. We would have enough oxygen for about 3 hours. Preston and Darrin had EVA packs, but probably wouldn't use them. I could move everyone around with my magic anyway.

Preston signaled to USB and the familiar red light flashed throughout the room. Air was removed and the excitement of space became more and more tantalizing. We took the first leap out of the cabin, and radio fuzz blared in my helmet comms.

"Midnight, do you read me?" USB's voice crackled over the radio.

"Sure do." I chirped. "Everything's good so far. We're moving closer."

My H.U.D flashed brightly for a moment, a faint signal was detected. "We have a… signal or something from the Bridge. Should we check it out, Men?" I announced more than asked.  
>There was silence for a moment, before Preston spoke… "Aye. That might be a good idea. And I don't know about you, I don't want to get shot by Federation Fleet naval forces again because we are breaking into their ship."<p>

I chose to ignore the last segment of his remark. We approached the ship with a hesitant atmosphere about us, we each sat maybe a yard away as USB scanned the ship.

"Alright. I don't detect any life signs, but… there's something on there. Be careful. Preston, you haven't forgotten how to use that U.A.-68. have you?" USB asked sarcastically, feeling rather nervous.

"Hey, USB, you feeling alright?" I asked, latching onto the hull of the spacecraft with a silent clang. All we had to do now was search for an entrance. My ears prick slightly in thought, and I gently called out to USB…

(USB's POV)  
>1st Person.<p>

I looked around, scanning my control panel. All the helmet cam feeds were normal, and Midnight's voice was over the comms.

"Hey. Hun. Do you mind firing those XLR-480-PL-66-LR type Plasma Weapons into the hull a few feet to my right?"

I blinked. She knew what those were called? The model and everything?

I thought about it. "Well, she was there to sign for it. She might have remembered it. Or something like that."

Pulling the mic close, I responded. "Umm, are you sure?" I looked through the target indicators of the weapons. "That's awfully close to you. Are you sure?"

I could feel her roll her eyes. "Yes I'm sure."

But my doubts were still in my mind. I hadn't used these too many times. They weren't like on the games I'd played. Plus the fact that Preston took care of shooting stuff most of the time, not me.

"You positive?" I asked again. I wasn't sure, and I was deathly afraid of accidentally hitting my… Captain…

Midnight sighed heavily. Preston grew anxious and shouted over the mic "HEY! You gonna shoot the damn thing or what?"

I gulped. "On it." I shift in my seat as I stand up, clopping over to Preston's chair and swinging the nose of the ship around. I hesitated for just a split second, the implications of killing the Mare I… I… respected and was incredibly loyal to flashing through my head. I charged up the Plasma Lances, and in a split second the power cores on both weapons powered up a glowing a bright blue before sending an electric pulse down the barrel. What happened next was centuries of plasma technology combined into one pinnacle of this shot. Both weapons spat out a deadly lance of plasma that hit the battered ship without my eyes seeing the shots leave the barrel. The shots tore straight through the hull, and ripped a gaping hole straight in the side. The plasma bolts continued for a few moments, before cooling down and no longer doing any damage. Midnight and Preston, along with Darrin, entered the breached hull.

(Midnight's POV)  
>1st Person.<p>

Preston unholstered his U.A-68 and scanned the room with his seasoned eyes as quick as the heavy suit allowed. Satisfied that the room was clear, he motioned for his fellow crew members to activate their headlamps. Several piercing blue lights illuminated the dark ichor of lightless interior, allowing them to see the signs of a conflict. Shell casings floated freely in space, and the occasional dead Federation Marine floated lifelessly. I squeaked through the comms, and froze slightly. I got over this quickly, and shook my head to clear it.

"How did all these guys die, exactly?" I asked, poking one of the shell casings as they drifted near my helmeted face. "It looks like they died fighting." I observed, cocking my head slightly as I continue my observations of the room. Finding nothing else of interest or value. "Let's move to the next one, guys. We're only here for computers and stuff." I ordered, bouncing across the zero-gravity environment of the Federation Frigate. The crew made their way out of the badly battered hull, and entered the main hall. They were rather lucky USB's shots melted through the door, or there would be no getting through.

"Alright, Midnight… I don't know how I feel about you going deeper." USB's voice rang throughout the helmets of the scavengers-turned-explorers.

"Hey, Universal Serial Bus, stop your… whatever the hell it is between you and Midnight. Is there something going on between you two?" Preston asked, laughing mirthlessly. "We're trying to work here." Darrin said, pushing the lifeless body of a Marine aside. "N-No. There's nothing going on." USB said, scratching the back of his head far from the line of sight of the three intrepid crew members. "Well good…" Darrin said. We found our way to a locked door. USB's voice was dim over the radio. "Alright, you should see the computer room ahead."

I blinked. "Uhh, USB? It's shut tight. Your blasts must've not gone this far."

"Huh. Well there's not much I can do." he paused. "You have that torch on you?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

(End)

Yay!  
>Me and TDL did this over the weekend. It twas' interesting to see what his views for the Crew was. We also developed the actual scrapping system. I honestly had no idea how that would work. Ever, until we began work. It was a fun experience, and he will type up chapters with me when I need ideas andor moral support. Since you all probably have read this far, I would like to say thanks for reading.

Review if you like, but it isn't neccesary.

Thanks again.

...

Alright.  
>I'm gonna have to stop myself here before I start to type up several paragraphs of authors notes. Although, by explaining the problem with me making paragraphs of authors notes I might just be making paragraphs of authors notes. I do not know.<p>

I'll cut myself off, here.


	15. System Authorities

Hello!  
>I have prepared a chapter for you.<p>

Oh, on a side-note, I will be absent during the week of thanksgiving, I am taking a trip west a few hundred miles to see my family. Some of which, I haven't seen in a year or two. I hope this will not be a bother, but the rarity of me even posting probably doesn't make it seem too abnormal.

(Begin)

"As a matter of fact I do." Midnight says, unhooking the tool from her belt with a flare of magic. "Can we identify any weak-points?" she asks while checking over the torch. While she was doing this, USB ran a deep-scan of the ship's interior. Midnight noticed the fuel canister for the torch was loose, so she tightened it swiftly before flicking a switch and firing up the tool. "Yessir. Hit those bolts around the emergency manual open panel." USB chirped.

Midnight floated forward, clicking the tool's activation trigger at the designated target. The tool beeped. "Done." Midnight smirked.

The panel seemed to have been unscathed, but slowly disintegrated into nothingness. Behind the panel was an emergency release lever, which was swiftly pulled upwards and to the right. The door unlatched itself, and Darrin and Preston grabbed small handles located near the bottom of the door and pulled up. The door slid open, revealing another dark hallway into another dark room. "I hope there's no aliens in here." Midnight chuckled as she propelled herself into the inky black. The light fixed on her shoulder illuminated various dormant computers, one of which made Midnight's mouth drool. "Is that a Xeno Cularim type super-proccesor?!" Midnight screeched in joy, something like this was sooooo much money. "I could buy eight of my ships with the amount of credits this goes for!"

The rest of her crew drifts in as well, examining the computer she mentioned.

"Yay." Darrin said unenthusiastically, "So, has it occurred to you, Ms. Alicorn, that it's probably heavier than all three of us?"

Midnight frowned, letting out a sigh through the comms. "If only I could take this entire ship for myself! The opportunities are endless..."

"...And one of those possibilities is getting hunted down for the rest of our days by Federation Battle-Frigates with enough ordnance to take on a Celestia Class." Darrin growls, "I don't want to be involved in an operation if people act stupid with their scavenging plans."

Preston groaned, shaking his helmeted head. "Yo. Midnight. Where's your Dimensional Lord daddy? Couldn't he do something?"

Midnight turns to look at Preston, "He's not my Dad. He's... kinda like... a... I don't know, actually. He's just taken care of me since I was a little little filly."

"Hey, guys, find something to take and do it quick. We have system authorities on the way." USB's urgent voice rang out through the comms, "I estimate ten minutes until the ships arrive, when that happens, we will not be able to escape."

Midnight blinks, "Shit."

The Alicorn was silent for a moment, then she bounced over to the Xeno Cularium super-proccesor. She opened up the internal memory bay, and yanked out eleven of the glowing Edinium cubes._ One_ of them had enough processing power to simultaneously process the entirety of the Earth's 21st century internet. This wouldn't be such an achievement, if they each weren't 1 inch by 1 inch cubes. She stuffed all of them into her left saddlebag, before she just shook her head and ripped out the entire memory bay of the hyper-expensive computer. The cubes were very expensive by themselves. "Alright. we got the prize, we're coming out!" Midnight's voice rang throughout the radio channel.

She kicked herself off from the computer, launching through the zero-gravity environment like a swimmer would through water. Her crew followed, albeit at a slower rate. Just as they left the room, the ship suddenly turned on the lights and fired up the gravity generators. Midnight slammed against the deck, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She might've bruised one of her ribs. Stumbling to her hooves, she raced the rest of the way on foot. At last, she reached the hole torn in the side of the vessel. She waited a moment for her crew, before launching herself into space again. Slipping out of the gravity field, she felt weightless once again.

Midnight, along with her crew, drifted through the airlock. It closed shut, and air began to filter into the compartment. Midnight deactivated the respiration spell around her, while Preston and Darrin tore off their helmets. "Hah." Midnight laughed once, before wincing at the pain that laugh caused her. "Alright." she rasped, "Let's get inside."

_3rd Person._

In the distance, two System authority vessels approached. They were Light Frigates, and the ship they were approaching was much larger than them. Each ship fired their thrusters to accelerate their velocity as the two captains noticed the ship floating next to it. Just as the ships entered firing range, the small civilian craft fired its own thrusters and raced away. The two Frigates were powerless as they watched the ship summon up a J.U.M.P. Lane and escape. To where? They didn't know.

(End Chapter)

How was that? Good? Good.

I shall attempt to get into the habit of chapter-a-day posting styles, but that has been increasingly difficult. Not that I can't manage it, I simply lack the motivation and I also have stuff in my life going on besides FanFiction. Work's also been beating me down, which shouldn't be a surprise to anyone.  
>I am happy to launch a chapter after so many days. What, eleven or so? I'm not exactly sure when the last time I posted was.<p>

Enough of me rambling. Have a nice day/night/orbit, all of you!

_I am unhappy with the size of this chapter._


	16. Sin of Damnation

Alright. One last chapter before I leave for the week of Thanksgiving. Enjoy reading this! I'll make this a little extra longer to make up for the time I am gone.  
><em><strong>The plot thickens.<strong>_  
>(Begin)<p>

The Winter Solstice fell out of the Hyperlane, once again slipping into the inky black of space. After a few moments of assessing the local star system, the ship was idle as it waited for further orders. The cockpit lights flickered on…

(Midnight's POV) 1st Person.

I cough slightly as I tried to breath, the fall I had taken bruised my ribs. Just as I reached the top of the stairs to the cockpit, my abdomen was wracked with a horrible pain and I collapsed to the floor on my side. I gasped for breath as the pain subsided, which caused me more pain. I lay there for what felt like ages, trying to breath as little and as lightly as possible. I felt the distinctive sound of USB clopping up the stairs bounce against my eardrums, so I put on the straightest face I could and went stiff. The moment USB saw me, a gasp escaped his lips. "Midnight!" He exclaimed, hurrying the rest of the way up the stairs. "Are you alright?" He quizzed, biting his lip slightly. I felt a whimper rise out of my throat, which I was unable to stop. I let my head fall the rest of the way to the steel deck. There was no point in hiding my pain from him. "N-No. It hurts!" I squeaked, cursing myself mentally for that outburst. He frowned, before using a hoof to stroke lightly along my back. "USB… why are you..?" I quizzed softly, turning my head a few degrees to look at him. "Uh. J-just taking your m-mind off the pain, n-nothing more." He stuttered, giving me that wide, convincing smile that wasn't too convincing.

"And… you know we have painkillers, right?" I huffed as light as I could.

"Oh. Right! Sorry, Midnight!" He said, before leaving my side and racing back down the stairs to the medical cabinet. I suddenly felt the urge to cry at the pain in my ribs, which was still present. "D-Damn it USB, the First aid kit is right beside the door," I sniffle. Several minutes pass before he races back up the stairs, a bottle of a clear pink fluid and a tiny measuring cup in his magical grasp. He filled the measuring cup about halfway with the fluid, before screwing the cap of the medicine bottle back on. "Hey, I need you to sit up, captain."

I sat up as slowly and hesitantly I could, hissing at the pain that rang around my stomach. He levitated the cup near my muzzle, so I took a little sniff of the fluid. My mouth went dry at the smell. "Uh. USB, is there… another option?" I said, kneading the ground. He shook his head. "The First aid kit behind me does not have the remedy for your condition, it only has MRS syringes, which are way too valuable to use on something like this. You placed the rules yourself, remember?"  
>I scooted away from him, my ears flattening. "Oh come on, Midnight. Don't be such a foal, he sighed. I clamped my mouth as tight as I could. "Could you take this stuff, for me at least? Please?" He pleaded, to which I simply shook my head no. We both sat staring at each other for what felt like centuries. He began to hum a little tune, while slowly stroking the side of my face with a hoof. My ears began to perk back up, and my heart stopped fluttering. A few moments passed as I listened intently to the hum escaping his lips… I felt myself start to fall asleep…<p>

Suddenly, my mouth was jerked open, the cup pressed against my lips. My head was then raised upwards and the liquid entered my mouth. I squeaked, and felt like vomiting as the terrible liquid entered my stomach. I glared at USB with the intensity of a Sorin Lorina battle crawler's main cannon at full blast. The pain in my stomach rapidly faded, leaving a warm, soothing feeling in its place. "I-I'm sorry!" USB exclaimed, dropping the empty cup from his magical grasp. I didn't respond, simply letting out a moan at the pure bliss that was not having any feeling of pain on my body. I slid back down onto my side, a content smile on my face. The metal floor was so soft… warm… comforting…

"No. This won't do." USB said suddenly, wrapping his right hoof behind my neck and his left just underneath my back legs. I realized what was happening, but didn't protest. I just wanted to sleep…

Through the fog that the painkiller created, I felt the sensation of movement. I felt myself being set down, and something slid along my body as USB removed his hooves. My blanket. I felt something contact my cheek, for just a single second, then it was gone. In my rapidly fading mind I thought one last thought;

_Damn that stallion. He just kissed my cheek, didn't he?_

(USB's POV) 1st Person.

_Damn you, USB. Did you just kiss Midnight?_ I thought to myself, picking up the bottle of Medicine and measuring cup in my magical grasp. After a quick glance at Midnight, I descend down the stairs back to the medical cabinet that was located in the cramped kitchen we had. I entered the padlock, 01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010, placed the bottle of painkiller onto the middle shelf, and closed the doors again. The padlock blinked red again, and the cabinet was secure. I don't know why Midnight decided to have a password that long on a simple medicine cabinet, but what she said was what we did.

"Эй, Пони мальчик." Preston spoke, "Did you take a look at those Edinium processors yet? Oh wait, I forgot you've been tending to Midnight for the past half-hour."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him, simply opening the fridge and trying to figure out what I was hungry for. There was a fine selection of nutrient paste, nutrient paste, a pineapple, a solid state Flash Drive, a pony figurine from the video game with Flash Drive, a book, and a package of 9mm hollowpoint ammunition.

I took a tube of nutrient paste, and closed the fridge again. I tore off the tab, and plonked down into the metal seat just across from Preston. Preston glanced up at me, muttered something in his native tongue, and proceeded to flip through Midnight's beauty products magazine she had left there. I sucked dully on the end of the nutrient tube as Preston finally spoke in English. "Women and their obsession with fashion. She doesn't even wear anything besides those saddlebags. What does she honestly find nice about this?" He asked.

"Well, Unicorn Mares sharpen their horns, wash their mane and tails, and a bunch of other stuff. Pegasi preen their wings, or can style them in unique fashions. I don't know what Midnight does with it, though. She never sharpens her horn… and it's rare to see her preen feathers." I reply, before continuing to suck on the nutrient tube. "Well. It doesn't really matter, I suppose." He muttered, closing the pages of the magazine and setting it down. "I suppose she doesn't like getting crammed in a can with a bunch of men all the time, either. It's her escape." I mutter.

Preston nodded, agreeing with me.

A few minutes passed as we both sat in the silence, both sucking on the tubes of nutrients that tasted oddly like maple syrup. At last, I was finished with the meal. Or… if that was actually a meal, I was unsure. It came from somewhere in Proxian controlled space. I was happy that I was done. I could go back upstairs and play some Video Games. I didn't know what I wanted to play… I could probably download another game from FedNet, but it was still a few months until the FedNet galactic sales. _Maybe Midnight would want to play a board game? No. surely not. _

I stood up from the table, and threw the empty tube into the trash compartment. Shortly after, a vibration was heard as the item was flushed out into space and destroyed by a micro-laser array. I then clopped lightly up the stairs, as if I was a sneaky pirate. I had to keep my eyes from falling onto Midnight and locking there for half a century, so I focused on the blackness of space as I sat down in my chair.

I was happy to see the Starship's automated intelligence had already placed us into a reasonable orbit around the Federation planet of Bootus nine. "Computer." I whisper, "Calculate the chances of me getting caught If I watch Midnight."

The computer beeped and a nanosecond later came up with a reply. "Go ahead, but honestly? Staring at pretty girls while they sleep is really creepy." It chuckled robotically. I nod my head, before I turn to glance at Midnight anyway. Staring back at me was Meadolax

"Hey, USB! How are you doing?" He asked, happy as ever.

"AAHHH!" I gasped, and after I felt my heart return to a steady beat, replied "I'm good, you?"

"I'm great!" Meadolax chirped, scratching behind the ears of the unconcious Midnight. "So, you managed to board a Federation Fleet Battle Frigate without getting destroyed by automated defenses that I destroyed prior to you arriving?" He asked.

"Yup." I say, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"Oh. I dug around in Midnight's bags, I found these." Meadolax said, throwing me several Edinium micro-proccesors. "So… this is what Midnight dug out of the ship... Let's take a look at the Data." I think aloud, taking my fibreglass cable and inserting it into one of them. My computer instantly opened up the data screen. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Patrol logs, Crew lists, Mission objectives, and Captains logs for the vessel.

I turned on the first log, and turned up the volume so everybody else could hear.

"Launch date: 3035. Ship Class: Sin of Damnation Class Battle Frigate. Deployment time: 8 Years. Crew Total: 625. Time until Edinium Fuel Exhausted: 137 Years, 3 days, 17 hours." The man gave a long pause…

"I don't know what they are sending us out for, or I'd include that… My name is Captain Jonathan Lorika, 435'th Starship Regiment, Ragnarok Border Detachment. I am quite nervous for this deployment, why would they suddenly send a ship that has no combat experience aside from Asteroid clearing and deep-space weapons testing?" The man quizzed, a sigh coming from him. "I want to know what I'm sending my fine men and women into… I can't promise their safety, It's like having a blindfold over your eyes and being expected to ace a test... The only thing I've received from High Command is a simple Email with J.U.M.P. Coordinates. The email is also encrypted with 30 different encryption softwares."

"This is all the time I have for today… I'm nervous. What did my wife say to me before I left..? _Don't be a Coward, Coward."_ The man chuckled, and signed off of the log.

"Heh." Meadolax chuckled, "It's so funny with how official these Federation captains are, but underneath they are all people."

I nod, and play the second log.

"Launch date: 3035. Ship Class: Sin of Damnation Class Battle Frigate. Deployment time: 8 Years. Crew Total: 625. Time until Edinium Fuel Exhausted: 137 Years, 2 days, 1 hour."

The same man said again, with a tired croak in his voice. "We've made it to our destination. Some sort of Research facility out in the F-" The man paused, before chuckling to himself. "I can't even place the coordinates into my logs. It's stupid. Anyways, it's a research facility that discovered something. I don't know what it is, or why Federation Fleet needs to be here watching simple little scientists poke around a space rock, but they make it sound important."

The man seems to be in deep thought for quite some time, before speaking again. "I think we've made contact with another alien race, but then again, why wouldn't the First contact Fleet be here? This means we aren't here for first contact. Even I'm smart!"

The man laughs to himself lightly for a moment, before clearing his throat. " We've kept weapons charged for the past eleven hours. Whatever in the world would be so dangerous that we need to keep weapons charged? Zombies? Whatever it is, it's highly inefficient for fuel consumption… If I keep this rant up, I'll be talking till' the fuel runs out. Anyways, I'll report in with the next one. When I get a chance."

"This sounds cool!" Meadolax chirped as it ended, "Play the next!"

I do as he says, clicking on the next log.

"O-Oh shit. Oh shit. We had to fire on the station." He repeated this several times, "Why the actual _fuck_ would we do that? It wasn't even doing anything! The order just came, and they took control of our weapons terminals! WHAT THE FUCK? This _has_ to go against some protocol! This is terrifying." There was a pause. "Oh my fucking god! The escape craft! We're firing on the escape craft! I'm manually shutting down the weapons computers, I can't let this happen!"

The log clicked off, leaving all of us in a stunned silence.

The next log played automatically, we've been sitting so long.

"I Can feel it! Scratching, tearing into my mind! The demonic laughter of that thing! The crew feels it too… WHAT AREN'T THEY TELLING US?! What's happening?" The man groans in pain, "He's coming for us! I CAN HEAR HIM! THAT GODDAMNED DEMON!"

The next log played automatically again, this time, it was a woman's voice. A mixture of fear and blind terror

"Oh my god… what is happening?! The crew… my friends… they've turned on each other. Several have killed each other, some killed themselves. I-I just can't pull the trigger!" Light sobbing came from her, then metal on metal rang in the background. "I can't stay here much longer. I've avoided the others, but they've found me. They're going to kill everyone! Including themeselves! I'm going to break the airlock, it's the only way to ensure safety for everyone that isn't here." She sniffles, but recovers. "I'm no captain. But to anyone that hears this, don't try to find it! And RUN! GET AWAY! BEFORE TH-"

The line cut to static.

(End Chapter)


	17. Memories

Monday, November 24th. 2014.

Hello again!

I do not know when this will be posted, either today when I have some down time, or after thanksgiving. I am now using Google Docs, it takes my mind off the amount of words and lets me just type and type and type until I see a proper end to the chapter, instead of cutting it off after 1,000 or so. (idea inspired by TDL)

Here:

(Begin)

_Midnight's POV. 1st Person._

I rolled over onto my side, using a hoof to re-adjust the comforter that lay over my form. I didn't want to wake up. I was perfectly happy sleeping, but I guess it was time. Slowly, I opened my eyes, adjusting them to the dull light of the cockpit once more. I groaned at the dull ache in my abdomen. It was definitely better than earlier. There was a possibility the medicine in my system hasn't entirely stopped working yet.

"Mmm." I moaned, shaking my head and sitting up slow as I could, to not hurt myself. The comforter I wore slipped off, exposing me to how cold it actually was inside the cockpit. "Jeeze! Y-You could've turned up the heat!" I called to USB, slipping the comforter back over myself. USB was muttering something to himself and typing on his computer. At the sound of my voice, his head swiveled to look at me. "Yeah… let me turn up the heat, I guess." He muttered. He typed a command into his keyboard. After a moment, the vent behind my head dispensed warm air. "That's better." I smiled.

USB smiled back, before turning his attention back to his computer. "You should go back to bed, I want you to get better." USB said after a few minutes, still typing away. I rolled my eyes, before picking up a pencil with my magic and poking him with it. He recoiled away from the floating writing utensil. I dropped the pencil in his lap, before giggling at his expression. It was terror mixed with confusion. "C'mon, Smarty pants. I can stay awake for a while." I announced. "Whatever you say, Midnight." He retorted, "I just want you to get better, that's all."

"Stop being redundant." I laughed, "I'm not too smart when it comes to ribs or anything, but I can stay awake… I think."

USB returned to his computer, having lost the conversation.

"What? You're gonna ignore me now?" I jested, levitating the pencil back over to me, while grabbing a sheet of printer paper from the nearby printer next to USB. "No. I have other things to do, too. Sorry Midnight." He says in a glum tone.

I scribbled down a line on the paper, casting my gaze up at him for a moment. I was surprised in my own sadness. I drew another line, but I lost concentration and my pencil turned the perfect straight edge into something that resembled a scribble. I sighed.

"You have a laptop, right?" I inquired.

USB's keyboard stops mid sentence.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna sit by me?"

USB spins his chair around, searching my face for any signal of me being a prankster. "I'm being serious, USB." I murmur, a light flush crossing my cheeks. USB stares at me for several long moments.

"Uh." USB sputtered, "S-Sure!"

He unplugged the Laptop from its charger, and placed his computer into a sleep setting. He took a deep breath, before standing up from his chair and crossing the steel plated room.

I coughed awkwardly as he sat down to the right of me. He opened up his laptop, which flickered to life with a whir from the cooling fans. The laptop displayed a screen with the logo of WristNet. The computer produced a little jingle, before opening up onto a desktop.

This is when I returned to my piece of paper, erasing the the line I messed up the first time around. I stroked smoothly and gently, adding one of many strokes that would become… I honestly don't know.

I picked up my saddlebags from the floor where they were set yesterday, placing them next to me. I opened up the right pocket. I dug around, taking out one of my notebooks and placing it beside me. Done with that, I closed my saddlebag and flipped through to the very last marked page. I slipped out a picture of my mother, Nightmare Moon, and flipped it over. _"Don't get killed." _ was written in a very ancient form of handwriting, which was hard to read. Definitely written by my Mom. I flipped it back over and stared at my mother for a long while. "That your mom?" USB asked suddenly, making me jump slightly. "Yeah." I replied, looking up at him. "You got her looks." He chuckled, "Fangs and all."

I nod, placing the picture back into my notebook.

"Is she your bookmark or something?" He asked, fixing his gaze to me.

"Nah. I get this weird sort of inspiration from her. It's calming, kinda."

USB just shrugged, "It's good to have some form of inspiration, I guess."

He turned his attention back to the computer, typing something into a document. "What's that, now?" I ask, leaning over get a better view of his computer screen.

"Oh. Just sending an Email back home." He chuckled, "They aren't the richest people ever, so they can only view messages occasionally at the free communication boxes. We have to set up a certain schedule to send messages. Email's pretty much the only way I can talk to them."

I patted his back. "At least you still have contact with them!"

He nodded, "Where did you grow up?"

"Zella-8. Skytower 35, 148th floor. 2nd district of Columbus, for the first few years. I don't remember it too well. Then we moved out of the city, in a small house in a valley with a nice clean stream running through it… I love that house. I got my education in a small public school, then I went to college for Art. I had some really great friends, a Frostayan named Zeol I was friends with since elementary school, he went to college with me, too. He went into a field of engineering. Another one of my friends joined Federation Fleet, he sent me letters even when he was out on deployment. I… I heard he died. Then another one went to study business, he's actually quite high on the ZellaX hierarchy. There was a Proxian named Resonance that was a really close friend of my parents. She could've been called my aunt, kinda…" I trailed off.

"That's probably the first you've ever talked about your past." USB said softly.

"I-I… I just…" I exhaled, and continued more clearly " I just never really felt comfortable letting my past, or emotions, out. I've want my crew to think I'm a tough, hard, cold leader… and I-I'm none of those things! I just need to let it out occasionally… I guess." I say, my voice lowering to a whisper.

"You can always talk to me. I don't care what type of show you put on, I like people for who they are," He nodded, "I'm sure Preston would say the same. We've known you too long to think the front you put on is actually you."

I smiled at that.

"So does this mean I can be normal?" I smirk.

"No. Watching you try to act tough is kinda cute." He laughed, "Besides, We trust and respect you no matter what happens to you." He finished.

There was a silence that danced between us for quite a while, and before I knew it my pencil was sketching something on my paper. I let my emotions flow from my very core onto the sheet. USB watched the pencil skim along the paper, as if in a trance. I kept working, adding detail in an intricate pattern of stars...

(Spring, 3026. _895 Miles West of Columbus._)"I love it here." Eclipse said from the front porch of our small house, watching me bask in the sunlight of the Zella system. The wind rustled through bright green trees, and the sound of imported species of songbirds chirped through the air. The ground was fertile, and the whole area for miles was covered in trees and tall, green grass. In the distance, the blinking lights of radio towers and the occasional starship appeared and disappeared. "I love it, too." Langley said, sitting on the steps down to the gravel path and gravel road. "Midnight, darling," Eclipse called, "Are you having fun?"

My ears pricked at my mothers voice, a smile crossing my face as I nodded ecstatically. "As much as I love it here, I want to be at school, too." I beamed.

"Heh. I got a kid that loves school. That's definitely not from my side of the family." Langley laughed. Mother gave a little, Queenly smile. After a short moment, Mom got up and stretched her magnificent wings.

"I shall be back in a minute. I wish to soar." My mom announced, and took off into the bright, spring air.

I could see her shoot away from the house, doing loops through the air with a visible smile on her face. I think mom likes to get away, just to act ridiculous and not change her reputation. _Did mom even go to school? _I wondered as I stood up, trotting back to my father. He wrapped my neck in a hug, tugging me closer. "I love you." He whispered into my ear, rocking me on my hooves. "I know, Dad, you say that every second." I said lightly, before breaking free from the Human and laying down on the porch next to him. "Did Mom ever go to school?" I ask, eager for knowledge.

"I… have… no idea actually." He laughed, ruffling my mane. "You could ask her, she'd probably lie and tell you she's gone through a hundred years of school or something just to make herself feel more powerful than you." He joked.

"Mom's superior to everyone! She could get anything she wanted!" I groan, expressing my views towards Mom.

_"She gets anything she wants from me, that's for sure." _Langley muttered under his breath.

I smiled… Life was good.

I leaned into my dads side, wrapping a hoof around his neck and wrapped his hoof around my body with my other.

_Wait. Dad has hooves?_

"Uh… Midnight?" USB's embarrassed voice called. I opened my eyes, taking in the view of the cockpit once again. "Mmm… Yeah?" I ask, looking at him.

"Could you… stop squeezing me so hard?" He asked, staring me right in the eyes.

I look at him, then I looked down.

I yelped, and pulled my arms away from him, my face flushing a bright red. I looked at my arms with shock, then I looked at him with an apologetic gaze. "I'm sorry!" I say sheepishly, "I was just thinking about my family…"

USB shrugged, "It's fine. You seemed to have created some fine art there, though. Captain."

I look down, and I notice the paper was entirely filled out. There was a large, gorgeous Moon, that was pockmarked with craters from various impacts from asteroids. This wasn't the only defining feature, however. Over the Moon was a rose, green stem with thorns every few inches or so. At the end of the stem, there was a brilliant rose flower. In the background behind the Moon and rose was a black void, filled with stars.

I could recognize that anywhere. _It's my Cutie mark._

"Well." I chirp, "Was I staring at my flank while I was drawing this?"

"No, you were just staring off into space. _Me on the other hand…_"  
>I couldn't hear what he said at the end, and I decided not to worry myself with it.<p>

"Well… it's pretty. You want it?" I ask, looking at USB.

He nodded, "No. I couldn't. Don't you want it?"

I place a hoof on his shoulder, pushing the paper from my lap over the keys of his computer. "No. Take it. I have no need for it. Besides, I went to school for art to make other people happy, not myself."

USB smiled at that.

(End Chapter)

Review! I am particularly happy with this chapter, and I would like to see what you guys think.

Torrenta will probably like this chapter.


	18. The Andromeda Galaxy

_Take advantage of every opportunity to practice your communication skills so that when important occasions arise, you will have the gift, the style, the sharpness, the clarity, and the emotions to affect other people._

_Jim Rohn_

11/24/2014

Hello again! I have had an incredible amount of fun writing chapters of Periapsis in quick succession. My family is also proud of my ability to write, apparently. One of them is watching me type right now. Well. He's talking with my other family members so he isn't reading this portion at the moment. My family knows I've been typing _something,_ but they don't know exactly what it is. I won't give them a link to FanFiction any time soon. Perhaps I should write up a quick chapter of something unrelated, like The Island or Rebellion and hand it to them.  
>I also received a follow for Orbit. Heh.<p>

Well,

Here goes!

Deploy:

(Begin)

_Midnight's POV. 1st Person._

_The Winter Solstice _glimmered in space with a certain shyness, hiding itself from the fading rays of light from the star. Slipping along its orbital trajectory, the spacecraft began to warm its engines once again, preparing for travel to a distant celestial body.

"Priming the Plasma accelerators. Spoiling Hydrogen scoops." USB's voice rang off checklist after checklist, "Five minutes until J.U.M.P. Drive is at full capacity."

"Fly-by-wire systems calibrating. Manual flight controls responsive." Preston rang out, adjusting the holographic headset he wore, "I'm feeling slight delay in the yaw thrusters, but that isn't a major problem. The fuel lines are probably clogged. Firing the engines further will help."

"Thanks for telling us that, Preston." I say, "Tell me if it starts to get worse, I'll take a look."

He nods, "Fly-by-wire systems fully calibrated." As he says this, he opens up further piloting information needed to operate a spacecraft. "Everything else looks nice." He declares, "Let's not screw up this Jump, huh? I don't want to end up dead like those people from that starship we looted."  
>"Well, you're the one who controls the craft while it is in a Jump lane, so this is on you." I say, a smirk crossing my face as I leaned back into my chair. I glanced over at USB, who had returned to his station a few hours ago after we had talked. "So… how long will it take to get to the Cirus system?" USB asks, bringing a hoof through his mane as he looked over the charging of the J.U.M.P. Drive.<p>

"Space is big. You just won't believe how vastly, hugely, mind-bogglingly big it is…" Preston muttered, "I'd say twelve minutes."

"Twelve minutes of sitting in a Jump lane… This is gonna suck." USB sighed, glancing at me. He had hung my picture on the wall next to his station. He liked it. The picture had a slight glare from the star, which had shown itself after we had completed an entire orbit. I glanced at USB again, feeling the smallest pang in my heart.

"I sure hope the Federation planet we are jumping to isn't entirely paranoid." Preston chuckled, flicking a few more switches to prepare for the J.U.M.P. "I hate my own race sometimes." He muttered while testing the manual controls one last time.

USB spoke up, "I love mankind; it's people I can't stand."

"True that." I piped up, before pulling my blanket close for comfort as the final charging stages of the J.U.M.P. Drive rang throughout the ship. "USB, How many minutes until the Drive is completely charged?" I ask, looking at him.

"Thirty seconds." He chirped, "I'm almost done with ."

"For the next twelve minutes, shut up, both of you." Preston grumbled, his hands twitching as he waited for the Jump lane to open. He made one split second adjustment to our heading, before tensing up.

"Five." USB began the countdown.  
>"Four."<br>"Three."  
>"Two."<br>"ONE!" We all chorused in unison, a small tradition we started when we all first met.

Space around me bent and warped, a roar filling my ears as the drive bent space around our vessel. I clamped my mouth shut as light bent and bent, until it was swirling around us as we moved towards our target. The first few minutes of Faster than Light travel were always the harshest on the crew and spacecraft.

"WE'VE ENTERED THE JUMP LANE!" Preston yelled, trying to keep his voice louder than the ever growing roar of the J.U.M.P Drive. The ship shook and I felt like vomiting, but not at the same time. The entire world seemed to spin, and I began to wonder if we were all doomed to die in the cold reaches of space. The roar was louder than everything else, nothing but the roar could be heard. the intense feeling of vertigo never left, but only grew worse over time. I had grown accustomed to Faster than Light travel, but that never lasted more than a minute or two. It occurred to me that the star system of Cirus was in the Andromeda Galaxy. I laughed internally. _This is my first trans-galactic Jump. _

We were heading to the Cirus system to make contact with one of Preston's old buddies, his name was Dan Steiner or something. I couldn't remember exactly. I sure hope this Jump would be worth it.

Eventually, the J.U.M.P. Drive began to spool down, the roar turning back into a whine. The space around us began to revert to normal, revealing an alien galaxy.

"That was slightly shorter than twelve minutes," Preston chuckled, "Sorry, I wasn't told how to judge J.U.M.P. Distances with the J.U.M.P. Drive Mk2. There's only so much Military training can do."

"Thank the Lord we haven't died." I laugh, "So. Where's this boyfriend of yours?"

"He's not close, that's for sure. He's about 3 standard J.U.M.P.'s from us at the moment. It'll be a while until we can get to him. It'll take at least two days before our Drive recovers from that travel, so we should all find something to do and enjoy a break while we can." With that, Preston engaged the fly-by-wire that was programmed to place us into an orbit. He then turned around and walked out of the room, presumably going to his bunk to sleep.

"Well. I'm gonna be on my computer for a bit, I've heard news about FUSIOn and their Galactic Sales." He said, examining me as he spoke. "If it's okay with you, I want some alone time for a while."

I almost felt like letting out a whimper, but held it deep inside. "Yeah. That's fine. Go get some rest, okay?"

He nods, "Sleep sounds much better than staring at a computer any longer. See you tomorrow? We can talk more then."

"Yeah. I'll… stay here for a while." I say, feeling sad all of a sudden.

"Do you want to take any more of that pain stuff? Can you stand?" He asked, concern lacing his voice as he stepped closer, leaving his front hoof suspended in air, as if he were prepared to run at a moments notice.

"I haven't checked, let me stand." I say, placing my front left hoof onto the ground before slipping off completely. I put weight on all fours, testing my ability to stand. It felt normal, but shortly after the pain began to bubble and well out of my stomach. I gave a whimper, before falling back down onto my chair. "Oww!" I gave a shrill cry, looking up at USB. He was no longer there, but I saw his tail vanish out the cockpit door, and his hoofsteps racing down the stairs. He returned moments later with the medicine, which made me cringe as I remembered the taste. He unscrewed the cap, and poured the proper amount of the mixture into the measuring cup. He began to pass the liquid to me, but I wrenched it out of his magical grasp before he realized it was gone. I took the cup, and drank it like a shot of whiskey. The effects of the medicine was almost immediate, my muscles lost tension, and the horrible pain in my stomach was reduced to nothing. "Ohh… that's so good." I moan, flipping onto my back with my hooves over my chest and my legs splayed over the crumpled mess that was my blanket.

USB stood there for a moment, before sitting down on the remaining space available, stroking my back slowly to ease me off into sleep. "It's alright, Midnight. Let the peace of sleep take you into a realm of serenity."

"Mmm…" I moaned almost dreamily, "You're gonna… get some sleep, right?"

USB made a little noise, bending down and giving me a hug. His front legs wrapped around my body, the sensation of his fur pressed against mine causing a small electric spark to shoot up and down my spine, causing the fur around my neck to bristle as I closed my eyes.

"USB… A week ago I would've kicked you…" I gave a tired laugh, "But, in the future, if you ask when you want a hug, I'll let you hold me as long as you wan…" I wasn't able to finish that sentence.

I didn't even feel myself fall asleep.

I didn't even feel myself awaken.

A stream of steady sunlight was glittering through the cockpit windows, warming my neck and face. I felt the light on my eyelids before I even opened them, my pupils dilating and my eyes twitching in the light.  
>"What's happening to me?" I sigh, remembering last night. I began to wonder if I was actually going insane and I was beginning to lose grasp on reality. <em>Maybe we all did die in the Jump lane, and this is some sort of Purgatory for the unrighteous.<em> I thought to myself, and I almost immediately dismissed that notion. "Surely not. I'm not dead. There would've been pain."_  
><em>  
>I felt a pang in my stomach, it wasn't pain, or longing. It was my hunger for something to eat. "And… I'm hungry. Great. How am I supposed to get up without hurting myself to get food?" I said silently to myself. <em>Should I call for help? Or crawl down the stairs silently and try not to hurt myself?<br>_I chose the latter of the two options, slipping off my seat/bed/hospital cot. I must've looked quite childish crawling on the floor like this. My face was bright red with humiliation as I made it to the first step. It took me around fifteen minutes to reach the bottom. I eyed the fridge, and scooted myself a little closer before using my magic to open the appliance. I surrounded one of the nutrient paste tubes with my magic, yanking it from the container and tearing off the tab. I sucked the tube dry, my hunger sated.

"Midnight! What are you doing?" USB's voice rang out from directly behind me. "Shit." I groan, letting myself deflate without trying to explain anything. "You could've asked for some help, I would've gotten them for you!"

"That's the problem, USB. I-I don't want to look weak. I don't! I want to make everyone think I can still do things on my own, that I'm independant and I can survive without…"

"I know you want to be independant, and you don't want to ask for hel-"

"Help me."

USB nods, stepping a little closer before hefting me onto his back, my legs on either side of his body. "Do you want to rest in your own bed for once?" USB asked, to which I simply shook my head no.

"I want to stay on the bridge… and…"

"And?" He asked, changing his course to the stairs.  
>"I want to sleep on my chair, to be… near… you guys."<p>

USB halted for a moment, before continuing his stride. "Why near us? The bed is much better."

"I don't want to be alone."

(End Chapter)

This chapter was pretty much pointless, just a star system transition.

I have applauded myself for writing _two whole chapters_ yesterday. I am going to do that every night from now on.  
>I don't even have to write a chapter today, as of Tuesday, November 25th, 2014.<p>

"_Midnight, and the clock strikes. It is Christmas Day, the werewolves birthday, the door of the solstice still wide enough open to let them all slink through"_

_**- Angela Carter**_


	19. Graduation

"Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss it you will land among the stars."

**- Les Brown**

Tuesday, November 25th, 2014.

Hello there, everyone!

I have picked up motion again, which is nice. I am posting every day from now on.

I feel like I'm being slightly redundant, but I dunno. I don't know how many of you actually read this, but perhaps Agunance does.

(Begin)

Another standard Earth day has passed.

_Midnight's POV._

1st Person.

"Dean, as I said yesterday, is hanging out around a system a few standard J.U.M.P.'s away. He has a possible job for us. I do not know what this job is, but it pays well." Preston spoke, "The time when we Jump is entirely up to you, Midnight."

I nod, thinking over the facts. "So… how long have you known this guy?" I asked, clicking the pen I used to write with a hoof. "I've known him far longer than you've been alive." He chuckled, "Dean served with me on Equi-3, back when all the shit with the Council was happening."

"Do you trust him?" I say while scribbling down the previous thing Preston said.

"With my life." Preston nodded, a twinkle in his eyes.

I wrote that down, too.

"So, if you trust this guy, I trust him too." I smile, looking over at USB, who nods as well.

"I haven't heard much from Darrin, is he alright?" I ask after several long moments of staring at each of my crewmembers.

"He's working on optimizing the reactor, so I don't think he'll be up anytime soon." USB replied, eyeing me. "Glad to hear he's doing something useful." I chuckle, "I say we J.U.M.P. a few hours after the drive is cooled down. I need to do something for a while. Maybe email my family." At the email part, I winked at USB.

He smiled, "Well, you can use my computer if you need to, laptop included if you'd like."

"Thanks, USB. I'll use it in a bit. While we are all assembled, is there anyting we need to discuss?" I ask, glancing around the room while bringing a hoof through my mane.

"Well… we did read through the stuff from the Battle Frigate, but nothing too worrisome." Preston rumbled, shrugging.

"Alright. Thanks for showing up, guys." I smiled, "Both of you can go off and do whatever now."

Preston nodded, getting up out of his chair and walking out of the cockpit. He clanged down the metal stairs, muttering something in his native language.

I turned to look at USB, who was looking at me. I eyed the laptop plugged into his charger, and I once again felt the burning desire to walk. I gave an awkward smile, "Could you get that Laptop for me, please?" I say, giving him the biggest puppy eyes I could. He nodded, unplugging the laptop before walking over. He set the laptop down next to me, scooting it a little closer. "Thanks, USB." I smile. "Any time, Midnight." He said, walking back over to his chair.

I shifted until I was laying on my stomach, hooves tucked into my chest as I opened the lid with my magic. I was surprised to see the screen flicker onto USB's desktop. I went to log out, moving the mouse down to the bottom right corner to the logout button. before I clicked it, however, something caught my eye.

The screensaver was, in fact, the picture I drew. He had scanned it while I wasn't looking.

"I'm glad you like it, USB." I chuckled to myself, logging out of his account and entering mine.

I typed in my password, and I was met with the familiar sight of my user. the screensaver was a picture of me and Zeol when we graduated together from College. I stared at the young mare with dreams, ambitions, and a love of art in her heart. _What happened to me?_ I thought. She looked so happy, eager to explore and meet people. Zeol was smiling, the icy blue skin of his arm wrapped around my neck in a happy hug. There was also a Human named Abraham, a grin on his face. He wore a Federation Fleet naval uniform. He had managed to make it to my graduation before his… first… and last deployment. My breath skipped in my throat as I stared at Resonance, the old Proxian female smiling just as happily as my friends. She had been my friend and caretaker for such a long time. She died two weeks after I graduated…

"WE DID IT!" I squeal, "WE GRADUATED!"

Zeol was next to me, just as happy as I was. "Ve have done its! I told yous ve would!" He laughed, giving me a long hug. "I know! Your word has come true!" I smiled, giving my mane a little flick. He pulled away, smiling even wider as he stepped back a little bit. "Midnight, looks behind you!" Zeol said, beaming brightly.

I turned around, and my jaw dropped, wings flaring.

"Hey Midnight!" Abraham smiled, he wore a crisp white Military uniform with a blue beret, with the Federation eagle placed in the center. "Ham!" I laughed, trotting over to give the serviceman a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" I smiled, giving him a tight hug. "Yeah, it was a pain trying to get my CO leave on this day, but eventually he allowed me to! I didn't want to miss you graduate, sorry I missed the ceremony, though." He spoke smoothly.

"It's fine, I'm happy you're here anyways." I sigh happily, my wings twitching slightly.  
>He ruffled my ears, causing them to flick.<p>

"Ohhh!" Resonance's old voice called, "Is my little filly all grown up?" She laughed. I spun around, and smiled warmly at Resonance, my long time friend since I was twelve. "Yeah… you always told me you forbid me from growing up... " I laughed, "It appears the forbidden magic that causes me to grow has already taken root."

Resonance walked over, wrapping me in a soft hug. "I am so happy you have grown into such a strong mare." She laughed, "I hope I get to see you have your own little fillies."

I blushed, chuckling with embarrassment. "Well, maybe someday." I said, "I'm not one to get tied down."

Resonance smiled, "Of course. You should run wild and free like the wind, and see the world. Travel the galaxy if you must, I just want you to be happy. Do you promise to pursue your dreams?" She asked, still wearing that smile of hers.

"Yes. I promise. I want to make other people happy, and possibly expose younger fillies and colts… or… any races young for that matter, to Art." I say, a grin on my face.

"You do that, Midnight. Be careful, even shadows can corrupt the pure. A certain Diamond corrupts anything it touches." Resonance spoke in all her wisdom.

"What diamond?" I asked, cocking my head.

She pointed upwards, "It could be anywhere, the Stallion of the Night moves it on his ever eternal voyage." She lowered her arm, pulling me closer.

"Just stay safe, alright?"

I nod, "I promise."

"Good. Go have fun with your friends."

I nod, giving her one last hug before walking back over to Zeol and Abraham. "Damn." Abraham laughed, "I kinda wish I went into college now. But the Federation Fleet is the place for me!" He declared, throwing his beret into the air, catching it with cold precision.

"I do not vish to engage in such… Horrivle things, I vish to help ze world with superior knowledge and scientific gain. Zat is what every Frostayan strives for." Zeol said, patting Abraham on the shoulder, "...But, without ze Military, ve would be weak and defenseless, helpless against ze threat of the Unknown."

"True that." I nod, "And without Art, our races would become mindless abominations without any feeling for beauty, or purity… I think. I'm no expert on stuff like this."

Zeol laughed, "And yes, Ve need art to evolve our mental capacities, and ze world would be quite bland without ze fine arts, Indeed. Without people like ze fair Midnight, zat would not be possible."

Abraham agreed, slapping my shoulder lightly. "So heres what's gonna happen. Zeol will design buildings for you to teach little kids about Art, and I will be here to defend said buildings and its occupants from the evils of the world."

We all laughed at that, but in a sense, it was true.

"So, what are you going to do now, Zeol?" I ask, feeling sad that I might have to watch a close friend leave.

"I honestly do not know, ze ZellaX corporation has been getting quite the boom, I might apply for them, or I will go to and work for Hyclon Industrial, or perhaps, I will take another few years in college and start my own engineering business."

"That sounds like a good plan. Here in the next few months I might go apply for an art position at some of the local schools, but I don't know. I might need to get a job before then, just to get started…."

I quickly opened up a window to block the screensaver, but it did little to hide the pain that welled and burst forth from my heart. "H-Hey, USB. Could you come over here for a second?" I ask, trying to keep myself from sobbing openly.

He nodded, standing up before meandering over to my seat.  
>As soon as he was in reach, I squeezed him tight with my arms and sobbed quietly into his shoulder. He gently stroked my neck, saying soothing little nothings into my left ear. "I-I didn't <em>sniff<em> even get a chance to say g-goodbye." I sobbed, "I should've stayed _sniff _behind, taught little f-fillies how to paint with their little hooves! Why did I choose this horrid life of suffering, and cold loneliness?" I wailed, "Resonance! I'm sorry! I promised I'd pursue my dreams!"

USB held me tighter, and eventually I began to feel the pain in my heart subside. With a sniff, I let go of USB, and I stared blankly off into space…

(USB's POV)

_1st Person._

Midnight was done with her little episode, the spot on my shoulder where she had cried for the past fifteen minutes was damp with her tears. She whispered something to herself over and over again, the last remaining tears dripping off the side of her face either onto the floor or the chair. "Do you need anything?" I ask softly, rubbing her back with a steady hoof.

"N-No." She said, little more than a whisper. "I'm fine."

"Alright. Talk to me if you need anything."

She gave a nod, before turning off my laptop and handing it back to me with her magical aurora. I grabbed the computer from her, so she disengaged her horn and laid her tired head down.

I walked back over to my chair, plugging my laptop back into the charger. I glanced back at Midnight, who was laying on her side, staring out the cockpit windows. I saw Preston at the door, giving me a nod.

I sat down in my chair, looking back at Midnight one more time. _She's gonna be alright._ I thought to myself.

I sure hoped I was right.

(End Chapter)

I liked this chapter. But I guess I like every chapter I produce, except the really bad ones I did really bad on. I was a little nervous about the chapter I posted yesterday, how that would be accepted, but it appears to have gone well. Have a nice next couple of days, guys. I shall post hopefully more over the week, unless my family really wants me to do something with them.

Until next time,

-TFJ

"In the beginning the Universe was created. This has made a lot of people very angry and been widely regarded as a bad move."

**- Douglas Adams**

(Do you like those quotes, by the way?)

Hope.

I also completed a document that was 3,434 words long, which was just for fun. I do not know if it will be released to the public, but it might. To Define Life knows about this document, and I believe Torrenta does, too. But I am sure none of you know about it.

(Edit, 11/26/2014, Another chapter that Midnight is really weak emotionally. I wrote all of these in bulk, so I've been keeping the theme going.)


	20. Rust

"Much of your pain is the bitter potion by which the physician within you heals your sick self"

- Khalil Gibran

11/25/2014.

Hello again, all of you.

I am eager to write another chapter just for you guys, which is actually quite exciting.

I wish I could post chapter 19 today, as well as chapter 20.

Note the date. It has not changed since I posted Chap-18

I am writing two chapters a day, each around 2,000+ words.

I am actually quite surprised in myself.

Let's not waste any time!

Oh, and for those who do not know what J.U.M.P. stands for, "Jordan Underspace Manipulation Projector"

(Begin)

_USB's POV._

1st Person.

"So, we ready for the J.U.M.P?" I ask, glancing at Midnight who was still quite distant from the world.

"Huh?" She asked, looking at me with dull eyes.

"Do you want to head to the next star system?" I say again, this time a little louder.

Midnight stared at me in a stupor, as if she was having trouble figuring out what those words meant. "Yeah," she said, "Go ahead."

"Alright. Let me check over the subsystems again. I don't want to die in a J.U.M.P. lane." Preston chuckled, looking over at the holographic display to his right that displayed our ships information.

I buckled myself in, so did Preston.

A few minutes passed with Preston muttering something under his breath. My eyes darted from him to Midnight, who was still staring off into space in my direction. "Midnight. Buckle up. Travel is rough, I don't want you hurting yourself further." I say, frowning at her reaction… which was nothing at all. "Midnight. Get your harness on." I say again, starting to get frustrated with the mare.

"MIDNIGHT!" I yell, "GET YOUR DAMN HARNESS ON!"

Midnight squeaked, quickly harnessing herself in. She looked at me with a mix of confusion and anger. "Just go already. Let's get to this place and get a job." She growls, obviously not very happy.

"Very well. Engaging J.U.M.P. In thirty seconds." Preston rang out, making last adjustments to the algorithm.  
>I inhaled a sharp breath as space began to bent around us. I could see Midnight in a fold of distorted space, light being bent until I could see her. She had her eyes closed, fangs pricking her lips.<p>

As suddenly as the JUMP drive powered up, it powered down. Space around us returned to normal, which revealed a large space station with a small fleet of transport vessels flitting between vast cargo ships and the stations own security craft. It was almost like a bee hive with the amount of activity present.

"Cool," Preston smiled, "Didn't know they had stations like this in the Andromeda Galaxy yet."

"Of _course_ they do. What's right up front of us?" Midnight sighed, before frowning.

"I'm sorry… I've been kinda out of it. Sorry if I'm being bitchy." The Mare said in a quiet tone, looking down to the floor. "Naw, It's alright Midnight." I say, smiling at her.

She smiled, looking up at me with her large, gleaming eyes. She whispered something I couldn't hear, a little tinge of red crossing her cheeks, before turning her head so nobody would notice.

"Yeah, It's alright. You're not as bitchy as we think sometimes." Preston laughed, "You're good just the way you are."

Midnight gave a soft laugh, leaning back in her seat.

A few minutes pass in a delicate silence as I went over the subsystems for the ship, which was (not to my surprise) entirely fine. Sometimes it sucked being the technician on a starship.

"I didn't give you guys orders yet, have I?" Midnight said out of the blue, startling Preston. "No, you haven't. I'm ready for some, though." He said, clutching his heart.

Midnight ran a hoof through her mane as she thought, her nose giving a cute little twitch. She let out a humm, before clopping both of her front hooves together. "Why don't we stop at the station for a while? They might be able to help me with the… er…. broken ribs fiasco."

"Setting course for the civilian wing of the station." Preston announced, placing the proper data into the computers to create an automated flight path. "Course set. We arrive in approximately twenty minutes." With that, Preston leaned back in his chair, opening the wrapper on a candy bar. He stuffed the treat into his mouth, and hastily washed it down with a sip of whiskey from his mug.

I cringe as he throws the wrapper on the floor.

"So… why isn't Darrin ever coming up here?" Midnight asks while digging around in her saddlebags, "I thought he would."

"He has no reason to be up here. He doesn't have the field of expertise needed to be useful in the cockpit." Preston stated blankly.

"I knew that." Midnight stated.

"No you didn't." Preston chuckled.

Midnight picked up a pencil with her magic, and poked him with a giggle.

"Alright. Fine. You knew that," He said with a chuckle.

"No poke for me?" I joke, watching the station grow ever closer.

I felt a little poke in my side, Midnight's little laugh followed.

My lips curled into a smile, the pencil levitated before my muzzle. Midnight bopped me on the nose once, before placing the pencil back in her saddlebag. Midnight smiled warmly at me, her eyes glowing with content. Her eyes kept me from looking away… so… comforting.

"Five minutes out." Preston announced.

I checked my watch, I've spent ten minutes staring off into Midnight.

_That's a great time waster, huh? _I thought to myself.

Midnight blinked, coming back to reality. "We should get ready to land, huh?"

"Yeah." Preston says robotically.

Our craft slips through the force-fielded entrance that kept the cold vacuum of space from entering the stations interior, causing it to ripple as Preston lowers the landing gear with a hiss, the world of sound reaching our ears. The station had atmosphere.

"Land at Bay 05." A mans voice calls through the comms, stating his instructions, before leaving again to contact the next craft. The station was dark, shadows engulfing almost everything. With a clunk, _the Winter Solstice_ lands, jostling me in my seat as Preston winds down the engines. "Alright. We've landed." Preston says, undoing his harness and standing up. He gave a yawn as he stretched.

He flopped his arms against his sides as he finished, motioning us to follow him. I stand up and begin walking towards the door, before Midnight's sweet voice calls out to me; "Hey. USB. Can I have some help?" Midnight asks, her front left leg outstretched. I swiftly walk over to her, pulling her up nice and slow, not wanting to hurt her. She stood on all fours, wincing in pain. "You alright, Midnight?" I ask, examining her face for any sign of pain.

"Yeah… I'm fine. This isn't… that bad." She says with a wince, leaning against me for support.

I help her walk forward, using the side of my body as a wall for her to lean against. She lowers a hoof down onto the first step, and I do the same.

After many tedious minutes of getting down the stairs, we were finally moving at a rapid(ish) pace again. I noticed she didn't have her saddlebags, her cutiemark on display for the entire world to see. It was much better seeing in real life, instead of on a picture.

"Midnight, did you forget your saddlebags?" I ask.

She blinks, looking back at her flanks. "Oh. I did. Well, I can go without them for now."

"You sure?" I ask, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I"m sure, now… Let's get these ribs looked at."

I help her down the back ramp, feeling proud at the fact I could help her in some way. I follow the darkened form of Preston, who was waiting for us to catch up. Midnight walked a little faster to catch up to him, so I sped up as well.

I watch Midnight as she finally catches up to Preston, blending into the darkness. The faint outline of the horn on her head was all I could see. That was, until I caught up to her. She was still real hard to see in contrast with the black. Her eyes glowed in the dark, something she gained from her mother. That was the only thing I could make out, besides a blob.

Finally, we all reached the door that allowed us entrance to the facility, which opened automatically as we stepped near. Midnight limped inside first, and I followed closely behind her. I had expected bright, polished, sterile steel. The station was run down, dirty, and the recycled air was hard to breath. "Wow. This is totally what the station seemed like from the outside." Preston muttered, looking around the dim room.

There was a solitary human male sitting in the corner of the room, his face was worn, with the scars of many conflicts long passed. "S'alright, you gotta' keep an eye out fer those Pirate folk, though. Them fellers would gut ye' right up." He said, an old wheeze in his tone.

"Thanks for the advice… er... do you happen to know where the medical facility is? I broke my ribs." Midnight asked, leaning against me for support. He eyed Midnight real close, before switching his gaze to me. With a long inhale, he opened his mouth to speak. "Sure do, Fella. I gotta warn you, though. The Doc' ain't one to care about yer pain, he does things quick n' efficient. The best you'd get would be a shot of whiskey or two down the throat."

Midnight seemed to wince for a second, before straightening up. "Yeah, that's no problem." She said with a strong tone of voice, causing the old man to chuckle. "If you think so, Mare." He paused for a moment, turning to me. "It's ten bulkheads to the right, and one corridor to the left."

I nod, helping Midnight along in that direction.

"Hey, before y' go, stallion, you better take care of that gal. I don't wan' tuh hear about you sitting idly as the doc' sets her ribs back into place… You gotta make sure that Doc' don't do any funny business. He's older than me, and far more crazy. He once killed a guy by scaring him so bad his ticker stopped."

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I can take care of her." I say, glancing at Midnight, who looked like she's seen a ghost. I bid the man farewell, helping Midnight along the corridor. It took ages to get to the Doctor, graffiti on the walls, and the occasional spent shell casing littered the ground. Midnight looked increasingly squeamish about her visit to the 'doctor,' for good reason. After another few minutes, we had reached the door marked with a red cross painted outwards. There was an inscription, which read "Dr. Forne."

Midnight slowly stepped forward, raising a hoof to knock. Before she even contacted the metal of the door, it hissed open. Midnight blinked, stepping inside the room. It was clean, warm, and looked freshly-made.

"Hell. At least this is better than everywhere else." Preston muttered, looking around with a hand on his weapon. Midnight curled up in one of the chairs, giving me a nervous smile. I sat down next to her, feeling the faint ripple of her tail against my side.

"Good evening, I am Doctor Forne. What's yours?" A labcoat wearing man said from the open doorway, startling all of us but Preston. "M-My names Midnight, and the fine stallion sitting next to me is USB, and the guy over there is Preston." Midnight said, sounding uncomfortable compared to the cheerful Doctor.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Could you come take a seat over here, on the examination table, please?" Dr. Forne asked, adjusting the glasses on his aging face with a finger.

Midnight stood up, skirting around the doctor a good four feet away. Doctor Forne smiled warmly, "It's okay, Midnight. Did that man at the entrance scare you? I am truly sorry about that, he's drunk most of the time."

Midnight pulled herself onto the table, giving me a frightened glance. "Midnight, it's okay, just do as he tells you." I say, trying my best to reassure the Mare.

She relaxed her muscles, moving herself until she was on her side.

She kept her eyes fixed to the Doctor with laser precision, tracking his every movement.

"What hurts, darling?" He asked lightly, pulling up a chair to sit by her side.

"M-My ribs. I b-broke them."

"Here, this might hurt, I just need to see where they fractured… I don't have X-Ray stuff, wish I did."

Midnight tensed up as he used his gloved hands to trail along her ribs. He pressed at one of the ribs for a moment, causing Midnight to hiss in pain. "You only broke one. It's not too bad, I have the little brother of the Molecular Reformation Serum that could fix that in no time." He said, scooting the wheeled chair over to a medicine cabinet. I couldn't see him enter the passcode, but he scooted back over to Midnight after what felt like a millisecond.

"Alright, this is going to hurt, you want your Boyfriend over here?" He asked, causing me to cough and Midnight to blush.

"He's not my…"

"He's your husband? That's great!" The Doctor joked, taking the cap off the needle. "Alright. You ready?"

Midnight, her face a bright red, nodded her approval.

With one swift motion, the doctor jabbed the needle into the fracture between the ribs, causing Midnight to give a long hiss, her groans of pain only growing worse as the serum did its work.

And, as fast as it started, it stopped.

"Thank you!" Midnight exclaimed, her face once again bright.

"It's no problem. I'll let you guys go for free, I don't want you on this station longer than you have to be. Really bad stuff happens, all the time. Preston, was it? I'd like you to keep your firearm ready." Doctor Forne said, throwing the empty needle and injector into a biohazard box.

Midnight slid off the table, standing on all fours without even a hint of pain.

"YES! I can walk again!" Midnight laughed, a great big smile on her face. "You can help me back to the ship anyways, USB, I promise." She said to me with a little wink.

"If you want me to." I laughed, scratching behind my head.

She gave a little flap of her jet black wings as she yanked me out of the chair I was sitting in with a magical tug, making me wobble on my back legs before I placed my hooves on the floor.

"Let's go."

(End Chapter)

Yay.

I liked this one!

Midnight has her ribs fixed now, which is nice. She's back to her happy (and adorable) self!

12/1/2014


	21. Pineapple

I do not know why it took my ages to actually post this, but it is posted.

This is incredibly delayed for some reason.

Oh, more news that isn't relevant to Periapsis,

I have purchased my gaming computer.

In total, it was $1,732 with taxes.

There goes my 5.56 and 9mm budget.

(Midnight's POV.)

I was incredibly happy at the fact I could walk again, the feeling was something I really missed. USB was walking alongside me, a happy expression on his face as he watched me walk. _I can run forever!_ I thought to myself, disliking the fact I would be stuck on a ship for who knows how long.

I smile brightly at USB, who returned the gesture. Preston walked up beside me, giving me a light punch on my shoulder. "Glad to see you're happy again, Cap'n." He said, taking a swig of his canteen. With a few gulps, he held it out to me. "You want a sip?" He asks.

"Sure. I'm thirsty." I reply, taking the canteen in my magical grasp. I put my lips to the container, and took a sip. I continued this sip until the container was dry. I coughed slightly as the alcohol burnt my throat, handing back the container to Preston.

"So… what did you do before you became our… Captain?" Preston asked, looking at me as I walked. _Preston actually wants to know about me? That's strange. _I thought to myself, before coming up with a reply.

"Well… I graduated from College with a degree in Art, which was fun. I applied for a job at one of the local elementary schools, but… they said they didn't want Equines teaching. That hurt bad. I applied to a few other schools, but I was rejected just the same. I was heartbroken, so I got a ticket to Zella-10. Shortly after, I bought _the Winter Solstice _for cheap from some guy. It was really beat up, so I spent the rest of my money getting it repaired. After that, I was broke. Like, really broke." I chuckle.

"I spent a few years on Zella-10 trying to work up the money for some Edinium fuel, which I eventually achieved. In fact, I met USB on the way back to the spaceport. Remember that, USB? So, USB helped me fuel up the ship and get her started. I offered if he wanted to join me, and he accepted. We took off, and docked to one of the stations in orbit. That's where we met you, Preston, a drunken wretch on the floor of a bar… You know the rest."

"You went to school for Art?" Preston asked, blinking twice.

"Yeah… graduated best out of my class." I laugh gently, "I never wanted to become a… scavenger. And someday, I don't want to do this anymore. Settle down, have some kids, and teach little boys and girls about art… or something."

"No wonder that picture you made was so awesome…" USB muttered under his breath, eyeing the bulkheads as we passed them.

"I'm glad you like it, USB. I might start making pictures every day. It's calming, takes my mind off things, Y'know?" I chirp, staring off ahead of us. "Yeah, I'd like that, too." USB stated. I could feel his gaze flit over me as he talked. "So… where is this Dean guy? What's the pay?"

Preston stopped walking for a moment, before continuing his stride, "Well, he said it wouldn't be any lower than 225,000 FC, which is quite an amount. He said he'd be willing to bump the price up to 525,000 FC if we did the job excellently."

I whistled at the amount of cash, giving an exaggerated greedy chuckle.

"How do we split it?" USB asked.

"Uh… it depends. Let's base our payout around 225,000… give me a moment to think." Preston stated. After a moment, he gave his answer. "56,250 FC for You, me, USB, and Darrin."

"Damn." USB squealed, "Now, if we sell some of Midnight's art, what do we get then? 100,000,000 for each of us?"

"I don't know how much my stuff would go for." I blush, "But definitely not _that_ high."

USB grinned at me, "That's how much it's worth to me."

"T-Thanks, Flash Drive boy." I reply after several long moments.

"No Problem, Midnighty." He replied, whistling a little tune as he glanced at me here and there.

My eyes scanned the walls, various vulgar slangs and spray painted graffiti coated the walls, filling my vision with enough curses to make me clamp my eyes shut. I open them again, fixing my gaze forward.

"So… what's the plan after we leave?" I ask Preston, who was frowning at the empty canteen he was holding.

"Oh… uh… we JUMP to FC-173043-4-UNHB. Dean said he'd meet us halfway to his old location last time I talked to him… so he should be there."

"Great! One more Jump before we… hopefully aren't sent on a wild goose chase." I sigh, "What is this job, anyway?"

"Dean says a shipment of Gems was taken by a group of Pirate Warships, which took the shipment to their home station. He says the people he works for wants that shipment back, any way possible. They gave him a decent salary to get the job done," Preston explains, "But his ship is already too battered to even risk possible combat. He's contacted us instead."

"Cool."

The rest of the trip back to our ship was in complete silence, which was perfectly fine for all of us. We arrived back to the hangar entrance. The Old man was gone, the seat he once took residence in was now empty. That was perfectly fine, as well.

"Alright. Let's get out of here." Preston grumbled, opening the door to the hangar bay. Light flooded out into the inky blackness of the hangar, giving us the smallest amount of illumination to see the cold metal deck.

"It's kinda dark out there, don't you think?" USB said blankly, to which I agreed. Even with my superior vision, it was impossible to see.

"So… how do we know where our ship is?" Preston asked, hands on his hips.

I took the first few tentative steps out into the dark, my eyes trying their very best to see in the pitch black. I concentrated on my magical ability, recalling a spell I had learned from my mother the first time we went camping, when I was eleven.

My horns magical aurora flickered for a moment, before solidifying and turning into quite a bright light. I could see for several hundred feet in all directions. I lowered the brightness on my horn, I didn't want to permanently blind… USB.

"Well, that solves the light problem." I smile, "C'mon, let's go!"

Preston took the lead once again, while USB walked directly to the right of me. He eyed my horn with a squinted gaze, amazed at my ability to cast a simple light spell for some reason.

"What level of magic do you have?" He asked, looking away from my horn.

"Last time I had it checked, nine years or so ago, I was at a power level of six… the Average unicorn is at a power level of two. Alicorn magical abilities grow as they grow, so… I'm probably a seven or eight by now."

USB blinked.

"What?"

"I'm kinda scared of you right now." USB said in a monotone voice.

"Cool." I smile, using a little bit of my magic to ruffle his mane.

We all finally reached the ship, which was just the way we left it. Preston opened the back ramp, and we all walked up into the belly of the craft. I gave a dreamy sigh as I walked into my home, feeling safe once again.

Preston let me slip past, so I could get into the cockpit first. USB followed shortly behind me, his footsteps joining mine as we entered the cockpit. I collapsed into my chair, which felt nice and comfy. USB fell into his chair as well, sighing.

Preston sat down crisply in his chair, before firing up the ship, "You guys relax, I'll take care of this. You aren't much help when we are moving anyways."

"Shut up, Preston." I murmur.

"Oookay. Just stating the fact that you guys have no idea how to pilot this thing."

Preston is a very interesting guy… I think. He drinks a lot. I guess if I ever need a sip of something I can ask him. The stuff in his canteen had already dulled my senses, but I was far from drunk.

"Let's get out of here." I order, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Yes Captain. Priming thrust nozzles. Energizing Plasma… Plasma Energized, testing fly-by-wire systems…" Past that point, I no longer cared about the checklist. I pulled out my music player from my bag, and slipped the earbuds into my ears.

_We're going to hunt a shipment…_

Is this what it feels like to be truly alive?

I turned on my music player, unlocking the device.

There were a variety of songs, but none particularly interested me at the moment. _Perhaps I could download more later._

I took out the earbuds, pulling the thin blanket over my body. I closed my eyes as I listened to the vibrations from the engines, which had already taken us far from the station. I let out a lengthy sigh as the realm of sleep encompassed me...

The first thing that hit my senses was how absolutely refreshed I felt.

I open my eyes, taking in the sight of the cockpit. It hadn't changed much, but USB was asleep, eyes closed lightly.

Preston was also slumped to the side, asleep.

I was glad Autopilot was enabled.

It turns out, the Autopilot had placed us on a high solar orbit. The star gleamed bright white, filling my vision with the brilliance of the sun. I cover my eyes with a hoof. One of the side effects for having eyes like mine… you can't look at any bright lights.

"Polarize." I say loud and clearer, and before long the cockpit was dark again.

The sounds of my sleeping crewmembers were barely audible in the silent room. I looked between them both again. Preston was asleep, slumped to the right.  
>USB was curled into a ball on his chair, my picture in his grasp.<p>

It was strange how he had laminated it without me noticing.

"Sneaky devil. You do all that stuff when I'm asleep, don't you?" I chuckle silently, careful not to wake them. _Well… USB probably wouldn't care if I did or not._

I get up off my chair, discarding the blanket to the side. I silently plod over to USB, who was still sleeping.

A grin crosses my face as I lower my face level with his, my fangs gleaming in the light. I gently raise a hoof and poke his side, to no effect. I poke him once more. He still didn't do anything.

"FedNet Galactic sales!" I whisper into his ear, to which he bolts awake.

He opens his eyes, recoiling in surprise to see my face instead of space.

"Hey there," I say, "You hungry?"

USB rubs his eyes with a hoof, before nodding tiredly.

"Yeah… I'm hungry, I guess." He yawned.

"Let's finish up the fresh food, the nutrient paste stuff is gross as hell." I state, eyeing USB as he sits up and stretches. He began his wake-up routine of checking his watch.

"Midnight… You realize it's 2:34 AM, right?" USB said slowly, looking straight into my eyes.

"Er… No." I say with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright, I'm hungry anyways. Nothing like a Midnight snack… at two in the morning," USB laughs, "Yeah, fresh food is the best after eating that stuff for days."

I hold a hoof out to him.

"Huh?"

"Grab it, you foal." I smile.

USB grabs my hoof, so I pull him onto his feet.

"Let's be careful not to wake Preston…" I whisper, letting go of USB's hoof so I could walk. He followed soon after, plodding after me. we both quietly walked down the stairs, the metal steps not even making a sound with how I stepped.

I entered the kitchen, casting my gaze to the fridge. I used my magic to open the doors to the appliance, eyeing a delicious Pineapple that I've been saving until a special time.

I took out the Pineapple, licking my lips in delight. I closed the fridge, and I place the tasty treat down on the counter. I moved it over to the cutting board, releasing my magical grasp on it. I glanced over to a knife holder, placing my magic on a knife perfect for the job.

I split the Pineapple in half, the juices coating the cutting board. I cut the pieces into smaller pieces, until only little chunks remained of the pineapple. I placed these chunks onto a plate. I picked up the plate with barely a fraction of my magic, and set it down on the table.

USB was rooted to the floor, staring at either me or the Pineapple. "You gonna eat, or stand there like a statue?"

USB shook his head to clear it, and sat down. I sat down across from him, a smile plastered on my face. I took one of the chunks with my magic, and popped it into my mouth. I moaned as the juicy fruit melted in my mouth. I swallowed the treat, and sighed dreamily.

USB stared right at me the entire time I ate that single bite. "What?" I ask, "Aren't you going to eat?"  
>He nods, picking up a chunk with his magic and placing it in his mouth.<p>

His face brightened, his eyes no longer tired.

"Woah. That was good." USB laughed.

"This meal is split evenly. If you take more than you have been given, I will fish around your mouth until I get it back." I joke, "I'm not joking."

"Yeah, I'm sure you aren't." USB chuckled after eating for a minute.

"Glad you understand how serious I am." I smile, taking a few bites of the Pineapple.

After several minutes of eating, we had finally finished the fruit. (I… think Pineapple is a fruit.)

"That was good, Midnight."

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for waking up for me."

USB nods, chuckling lightly, "You got some juice on your muzzle."

I lick my lips slowly, feeling the sting from the acidity. My lips were nice and sweet, covered in the sticky juice.

"You're right." I say, walking over to the sink. I turned on the tap, and placed my face directly under the faucet. Freezing cold water splashed over my head, causing me to yelp. I took my head out from under the faucet, and quickly turned off the tap.

I felt my fur drip with water, and I shivered slightly in the cold.

"You didn't have to do that!" USB laughed, stepping forward a few feet towards me.

"Y-Yeah, I know. I just… did that without thinking."

USB chuckled, using his magic to wipe my dripping cheeks with a small kitchen towel. Before long, I was fully dry. USB ran the towel over my fur a few more times, until he was sure himself I was dry. "There," He chirped, "All done."

"Thank you, USB."

"Anytime."

"Let's get back to the Bridge. I'm tired." USB says, stifling a yawn.

I nod, walking over to the entrance to the stairs.  
>I stopped, motioning for him to go first.<p>

He shook his head.

"Why not? Oh… I see now."

I walk up the stairs, grinning while I swung my hips side to side for just a moment. I enter the bridge, sitting down in my chair with a flop, sighing. The taste of the fruit was still delightful on my tongue. My lips and tongue were sore, but it was still wonderful.

USB entered the room shortly after, a wide-eyed expression on his face.

"Get some rest, USB. I might join you."

"Hurk!" USB gasped, clutching his chest.

"No… not _with_ you, I will join you in the realm of sleep.

"Oh."

"See you later today, USB."

"Yeah, you too."

(End Chapter)

It will be fun to see what people think of this chapter, but I doubt anyone will review. I mean, it'd be cool if you guys do, but it is not required. Thanks for your time! I wish you all a good day, or night, depending on your location on Earth.

Well, thanks for reading fellow Survivors,

Till' next sunrise,

-TFJ


	22. Meeting Dean (Part 1)

"**I used to be like you. A long time ago I was innocent. Sure, I took our parent's deaths hard, but everything worked out. Then you happened. You sick, twisted bitch. I may not show it, but I will never… NEVER forgive you. And you are going to have to realize this: you will know that when you die, that not all will miss you. Some will be happy. And I am that some." - Lunar Darkside.**

"Don't you fret, Little Midnight, the Darkness can be your greatest friend, or your worst enemy…" My mother trailed off, wrapping a wing around my side to comfort my shaking form.

"B-But, Mom… It's scary…" I say, my eyes darting around the dark forest.

Nightmare Moon squeezed me harder, placing a soft kiss on my left cheek. "The darkness can either be scary, or warm and welcoming. The difference is your imagination. If the darkness conceals things, it leaves room for you imagination. If you let your mind run wild, you will come up with monsters and demons, so you must take control. Think of something wonderful… paint the picture, little Midnight."

I took a deep breath, and I thought of a castle, fully decorated in various shades of black and silver, the gleaming spires had windows that glittered with starlight. No light could be seen.

I opened my eyes, and thought about the castle.

My castle is over there, behind that black.

I instantly felt a little better, leaning into my mother with a happy smile.

"Do you feel better now?" Nightmare asked, rubbing up and down my back with a hoof.

"Yeah." I say, "Thanks, Mom!"

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

I heard the crunch of leaves, so I turned my head to look in that direction.

My father was standing tall and proud, his silver eyes reflecting the Moon's pale rays. "Do you like it out here, Midnight?" He asked, sitting beside me.

I nod, closing my eyes. I listened to the trickle of the stream before my hooves, the sound of wind in the night sky. I felt the wind ruffle the fur along my body, flitting between the feathers on my wings. I took one deep breath, the fresh scent of pine and the living scent of the forest bombarding my senses.

"She reminds me of you." Langley whispered into Nightmare's ear, making it twitch.

Nightmare smiles, kissing his cheek softly. "I don't know why you think that. She's so... Innocent."

Langley stroked the back of my neck, causing me to shiver slightly at the sensation. "She looks like you." Langley muttered, casting his gaze over me. "...Yeah, you're right." Nightmare sighed, "She's got your eyes, though."

I dip my hoof cautiously Into the mirror-like surface of the pond, the cool liquid rippling at the contact. I lower my head down, next, giving the surface of the water a little lick. The water was so crisp and so clean, I had to go back for more.

I drank out of the pond, the water killing my thirst and settling in my stomach. I pull back, licking my muzzle, which was wet.

"Er... Midnight? We have water bottles, you know." Langley spoke suddenly, causing me to jump back.

"I know, I know." I chirp, "it's just... Better."

Langley ruffled between my ears, shaking my head side-to-side for a second. "Indeed, little Midnight, natural water is much better." Nightmare said, her wispy mane caressing along my side.

We all sat in silence for hours on end, eventually, my eyes began to droop and my will to stay awake fell like a rock.

I scooted closer to my mother, and I tightly curled myself in a ball. Nightmare gave a little noise, her eyes softening as she watched me curl up. I felt her wings curl around my body, the warmth of her body heating me up.

My eyes locked closed, and my mind went blank as I fell into the cavern of sleep.

My eyes open, the familiar curves of the ships cockpit filling my vision. USB was no longer in his chair, neither was Preston.

I blink once or twice, feeling rather dirty.

It finally occurred to me that I haven't taken a shower in ages.

I sit up, the last remnants of sleep leaving my body. My blanket was wrapped around the middle of my body, slightly constricting the airflow to my lungs.

I moan, feeling the tempting prongs of sleep prick at my mind. "Hey, Midnight, Food is almost ready." USB called, poking his head into the room. His eyes fell on me, locking him in place for a moment. After a few minutes, he pulled his eyes away.

His head disappeared.

_Silly stallion._ I thought to myself, _I could screw with his mind for fun, I guess.  
><em>

I stretch, and slide onto my hooves. My ears flicked as I yawned, eyes dilating as I force them open all the way. My mane rippled against my side as I walked down the stairs. A dull ache came from my wings, they both wanted to feel the long-awaited sensation of flight. The scent of the breakfast USB mentioned permeated into the corridor, only growing stronger as I stepped off the stairs into the kitchen.

"Glad to see you're awake." Preston mumbled, taking a swig of his canteen.

"Yeah… that was probably the best I've ever slept."

"Glad to hear it!" USB chirped, "Breakfast is almost ready, I misjudged the time by thirty or so."

I roll my eyes, USB wasn't the greatest at cooking.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, so... that's good that I have more time."

USB nods, turning his attention back to the pan.

I continue down the hall to my bedroom, before a particular scent reaches my nose. I pause mid-stride, look at USB as he cooked. He was cooking the very last of our fresh provisions. I smiled. USB wasn't great at cooking, but he could make do with the basics. It was edible, most of the time.

I continue down the hall, pushing open the door to my room. It wasn't very big. A small cot was pushed sideways up against the back wall, which was covered sloppily with a dark red blanket. My solitary pillow was torn, feathers poking out of the incision.

The walls were stylized (as much as it could be on a ship) with various ornate paintings. One picture was an artists rendition of the city of San Francisco from before the Nuclear war of 2045. I had always stared at that painting, wondering how it was like to live back then.

The second painting was of a rocket tearing away from a launch platform, ancient symbols marked on the side. "NASA"

My eyes fell onto the dresser, which had a picture of me, Mom, and Dad sitting together. I wore a happy smile, so did Langley. Mother had that smile that seemed forced, distant. Her eyes cold and calculating, even in a moment like this.

I loved my Mom, but she was really edgy. I remember being afraid of her later in my childhood, for how emotionless she seemed.

Langley was nice, but he had that same sort of distant feel to him. He had partaken in several wars, the one in which he was fighting his own countrymen was the most scarring. At least, that's what I thought.

I use my magic to click the button located behind me, the door hissing shut and locking.

I took off my saddlebags, letting them fall to the floor next to my bed. I paused for a moment, staring at the bags. They had been with me since what was called "High school."

It felt wrong to just leave them laying there, so I picked them up with my mouth and set them on the bottom of the bed.

I gave my head a little shake, blinking twice.

It occurred to me I haven't stepped foot in here in ages.

I sighed, stepping into the Bathroom. It seemed to be just the way I left it.

With a hoof, I slid open the shower door, before reachign around and turning on the showerhead. The water was ice cold, the mist causing me to shiver. I turned the knob to the right, the water slowly began to warm up to an appropriate level for bathing.

I stepped into the shower, closing the door behind myself.

I gave a small little sigh as I relaxed into the warm water. I stood there for a moment, feeling myself go from dry to soaked in a manner of seconds. Never knew a shower could feel so good. I thought to myself.

A few moments pass, before I regain my senses. I wrap a bottle of shampoo in my magical touch, the cap opened with a pop.

I pour the liquid over my back, the cool sensation that came from the liquid kissed my senses, causing me to shiver for a second.

A minutes pass as I lather up the shampoo around my body, rinse, repeat, before moving onto my mane. I used my magic to cut off the flow of energy to my mane, which caused it to fall flat. It was cerulean when flat, silky as could be. I enjoyed the color. I should keep it down like this more often, maybe on special occasions.

I went through the simple steps of washing my mane, before setting my mane free and moving on to my tail.

After about ten minutes in the shower, I was done.

I turned off the shower, water dripping from my form as I tugged a towel from a towel holder, using it to dry off my body. Using another towel, I dried off my face and neck until it was dry to the best of my ability. I used said towel to dry off my legs and stomach, before stepping out of the shower.

I shivered in the cold, wrapping the first towel around my body like a robe. I placed the secondary towel back on its holder to allow it to dry.

I stepped into my room, feeling nice and clean. I was satisfied.

The faint rumble of my stomach alerted me of my hunger, which was now top priority.

My mind was now set on USB… … and his cooking.

I finished drying off, giving my body one last shake just to be sure.

I stepped out into the corridor, the warm air from the kitchen feeling rather nice. I step into the kitchen itself, plates already being assembled on the tables by USB with his magic. He didn't notice me yet, so I sat down in the spot I had claimed all those years ago.

He turned around, placing down a large plate full of steamed vegetables and a small amount of meat for Preston. USB sighed, turning around. He jumped slightly at my presence, causing me to giggle slightly.

"Where's Preston?"

"Oh, he's doing some stuff up in the bridge. He'll be down shortly. Darrin grabbed a Nutrient tube and went back down to the reactor core. He swears he almost has it optimized." USB reports, hoof on his chest as he recovered from the scare I gave him.

"Darrin says he's been working on that reactor for a long time. _Is_ he actually making any progress?"

USB nods, sitting down across from me. "I'm confident in his ability to work on Lewis Reactors."

"You are always confident in everything," I huff, "But that's a good quality, I guess. You aren't a pessimist."

USB shrugs, taking a bite of his handiwork.

I decide to do the same, crunching down on some Asparagus.

"Mmm. You did rather good this time, USB." I smile, looking right at him. He scratches the back of his head, finding the words to reply.

"Thanks, Midnight. I'm rather proud of it myself."

The next few minutes passed in silence, both of us chomping down on the vegetables he had prepared. Preston eventually showed his face, his eyes scanning the both of us eating.

"That looks good." Preston said, a slight slur in his voice.

"Preston, you said you'd stop drinking… several months ago." I sigh, "Could you please tone down that drinking?"

USB turned around to look at Preston, a sort of neutral gaze in his eyes.

Preston shrugs, collapsing into his chair. "I dunno. What's in it for me?"

I frowned at him deeply.

"What, Alicorn gal? It'll take more than that to stop me."

"How 'bout I shove you out the airlock?" I growl.

"Fair enough, but you would never figure out how to fly this thing."

"It seems we are at an impasse." USB chirped, breaking the fifteen minute glare-fest that followed Preston's last remark.

"USB, darling, how did you sleep?" I say, changing the subject.

"Good, actually. Didn't dream, though."

I smile warmly at USB, who smiled back automatically. I turn my attention back to my food, which I quickly took another bite out of. The gentle crunch of vegetables was rather nice. Asparagus was arguably my favorite vegetable, too.

I had finished the meal that was set before me, leaving me satisfied and happy.

"Thank you, USB."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I didn't burn it or something."

I sat there in silence for a few moments, analyzing USB as he ate the remainder of his own meal. Eventually he finished, picking up both of our plates with his magic. He placed the plates into a dishwasher, before closing the door to the machine and pushing his chair in.

"You coming up?" USB asked, pausing at the stairs.

"Yeah, here in a few."

"Okay," He says, "I'll be up here."

With that, USB clomped up the stairs back into the cockpit, the sound of him sinking into his chair came shortly after.

Preston was staring at me, a slight glare in his eyes.

I shake my head, standing up and walking away from the table. The last thing I wanted to deal with at the moment was an annoying human. I felt myself climb up the stairs to the bridge, once I entered, I draped myself over the arm of my chair.

"That doesn't look comfortable." USB stated blankly.

"No, it isn't." I reply, letting myself go limp.

"Do you want a blanket or something?"

I huff, laughter echoing around the bridge.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for asking."

A few minutes pass in a pregnant silence.

"Today we get a job." I smile.

(End Chapter)

Next time, we hunt down a Gem shipment!

"**I want to destroy the world, everything in it, but no matter what I think, you will always remain in my heart, for you were the one who first stole it from me. Nothing I can ever do, can erase that memory." - Nightmare Moon**


	23. Meeting Dean (Part 2)

Sorry for the rather… postponed post. It was due to me being lazy. My gaming Rig has just arrived, too. I have found no game that I cannot run on high graphics, so… I've been rubbing my hands together with glee. First chapter on a new computer!

This will be fun!

(Begin)

"Jobs are nice." USB states blankly, shifting in his chair.

"Mmmhmm." I mumble, burying my head under my blanket. The position I currently held was very uncomfortable, but I couldn't find the motivation to move. It wasn't long before I felt myself start to slip into the realm of sleep. I pulled myself the rest of the way over the armrest, before flopping onto my side and curling up. I closed my eyes once again, letting out a sigh of content.

"Midnight? We kinda need your command here." USB says, causing me to groan.

"I'm trying to sleep…"

"I know… You can go back to bed in half an hour or so." USB replies, the gentle sound of his keyboard clattering away filling the room. I open my eyes, using a hoof to remove the blanket from my head. My vision was met with the ceiling, but paned downward as I sat up.

USB was leaned back in his chair, a small smile plastered on his muzzle. At the sound of my fur brushing against the chair, he swiveled his head to look at me. "Pleased to see you're up." He said, the smile on his face growing larger, illuminated with a viridescent glow from his monitor.

"I never fell asleep, you colt."

"...Hehe… Right."

I felt a smile grow on my own lips, it was impossible to stay irritated with this stallion.

"Why did you need me again?" I ask, feeling rather useless.

"Um… We need to find this 'Dean' guy… I thought you knew where to find him." USB replies, his eyes scanning my expression. "...You don't know where he is, do you?"

I suddenly felt very ashamed.

_Why didn't I ask the location? Did I disappoint USB? I don't want him to think down on me!_

"_Sorry…_" I manage to squeak out, my ears pinning back.

"No no no, It's okay. I don't remember you asking Preston anyway, so… I probably shouldn't have roused you from your slumber. You don't _have_ to know everything."

I felt a little better at this.

"Can I go back to bed, then?" I grumble, preparing to pull the blanket over my form.

USB nods, using a portion of his magic to lift a water bottle to his mouth while unscrewing it. He pressed it against his lips, before downing the entire thing in one go. He screwed the cap back on, letting out an exhale of air. He placed the water bottle on the ground, before returning his attention back to his computer.

He appeared to be playing some sort of game. _I've never actually watched him play._ I thought to myself. As I closed my eyes to sleep, the thought of sitting with him for untold hours watching him play danced across my mind.

_That might be something I'll do…_ _Even if I don't like it, It will break the monotony of space travel. _

I eventually decided to go through with this activity.

After thirty minutes or so of tossing and turning, I sighed and opened my eyes.

_...Why do I want to sleep anyway? I just woke up, pretty much._

I sit up once again, this time USB didn't even glance my dark grey stallion was biting his cheek in concentration, his brows furrowed, looking over the top of his glasses at the computer screen. I saw his face lighten up, his lips curling into a triumphant smile. I saw him mouth a few roars of victory, before he exited the game and leaned his head back.

I gently slide off the passenger seat and meander over to him, my hooves gliding silently through the air with each step. The brainiac stallion went stiff, his head snapping my way.

He yelped, clutching his chest. "Ooooohh my God, you scared some IQ out of me."

"Sorry," I chuckle, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, I needed a good scare anyway… got my heart going."

I shrug, poking him lightly in the shoulder as I sat down next to him. "I agree, sometimes scaring people is really good for both sides."

USB eyed me, before opening his mouth to speak, "Uh… Not to be rude, but why are you sitting here?"

"For fun, I guess. You seem to really enjoy these games, and I'd like to see what it's all about."

USB's eyes brightened up real quick.

"Oh! I can show you tons of stuff! My FedNet account has plenty of games… Do you have a certain type of game that you like?"

I blinked.

"The only game I remember playing is Federation Fleet: Convergence for the FES 3012… I'm completely clueless when it comes to these things." I frown.

USB cocked his head, a surprised look crossing his features. "You've never played Star Legion 1? Or the launch titles for the Proxian Station 4?"

I shook my head, "I spent most of my time as a filly outdoors… and drawing. Lots of drawing."

"Yeah. Your stuff looks good! I enjoy it." USB laughs, opening up his FedNet application at the same time.

I felt my face warm up.

"Thank you… it means a ton to me."

"I only say things if I mean it!"

USB clicks on the "Login" tab for the FedNet site, which displays a screen with two textboxes. "My Username is Captain_Lern," USB leans in close to my ear, causing it to flick, "My password is SilentBeast34." He says, "Don't tell anyone."

I blink twice, three times, before using a hoof to create a zipping motion across my muzzle.

USB smiles, before entering said username combination into the textboxes.

The pointer blinks blue three times, before the application closed down.

After a few seconds, another tab opens up. This time a plethora of computer games is displayed, each in their own different category based on the type of the game. USB's face brightens up even further. You could tell this stallion was in his happy place. knowing he was feeling good made me feel good, too.

The door to the bridge suddenly opens, and a single Human walks in. Preston stares at us for a long long moment. He then cracks up laughing. "Looks like you have a way with the ladies, Pony boy."

"He's showing me some games on FedNet." I mutter blankly.

Preston examines my expression with an inquisitive stare, before finally nodding. "You aren't lying. Anyway, I'm getting us an autopilot to the meeting spot. Then I'm going to bed. This trip will take a while… 23 hours."

"Why can't we just J.U.M.P. there?" I ask.

"We _could_, but the J.U.M.P. core in the Andromeda Galaxy is unfinished, so it is unwieldy. We could get to our destination 50% of the time, and inside a planet the other half."

"Let's not J.U.M.P. then." I cough, "I don't want to die."

"None of us do, that's why I have us on a sub-light trajectory."

A few minutes pass in silence as Preston does his thing, looking rather content with what he was doing. The H.U.D. flashed to acknowledge the commands given to the computer. Preston's job was done.

"Alright. There she goes. If it starts to blink red and beep, come running and tell me… you guys can continue playing Video games together shamelessly."

With that, Preston walked out of the bridge.

"I can never get used to Preston…" USB coughs.

I bop him playfully on the shoulder with a hoof, "How did you read my thoughts?" I quiz, smiling at him warmly. He turns to look at me, a grin plastered on his face. "That's the power of technology, kids!" He says, before shrugging, "I dunno."

"Coincidence, then." I chuckle.

"Yeah, that's the word."

I turn my attention back to his computer, which was dimmed from the inactivity.

"So… what games do you play most often, USB?" I ask, leaning over to get a better view.

"I've been playing a ton of RTS games, my favorite would have to be "Fall of Frostaya" and the follow-up DLC involving the Council, it's pretty fun." USB replies, clicking on the icon for said game.

The screen went black, before it lit up again.

It displayed a calm, icy blue planet with various orbiting starships. Frozen seas and crisp white mountain ranges covered the surface. It was one beautiful site indeed. After a few moments, the camera zoomed in, screeching down through the atmosphere and revealing something far more sinister. A war-torn Frostayan city, with the roar of auto-cannons and the rumble of fighter jets. The camera zoomed down, right in the face of a Federation Marine.

"_This is Salvo 2-3, requesting fire-support! Frostayan hovertank, popping flares!" _A voice from his radio called, tense and loud.

"This is Ranger 1-1, we see the Flares. Loading Hyper-sonic Armored Piercing." The Marine said, causing the camera to pan out, revealing an Artillery weapon, its barrel raised just above the horizon.

"Load HSAP! Range, 2500 meters, fire on my command!" The Marine identified as 'Ranger 1-1' called, causing the idle soldiers sitting around the gun to jerk into motion.

Two of them men grabbed a grizzly looking Artillery shell from a box, which had at least fifty shells ready for use.

The two men walked behind the gun, preparing it for insertion.

Another Marine opened the weapons breach, allowing the two shell-holders to place the round inside. The breach was slammed shut. The gun was armed.

"SHELL LOADED!" A man yelled, looking to Ranger for confirmation to fire.

"FIRE!" Ranger called.

_**Poom!**_

The gun fired, automatically ejecting the spent shell, which was flung backward into a brick wall. The shell clanged against it, before falling to the ground, resting with at least a hundred more.

"_This is Salvo 2-3, good hits! Good hits! The vehicle is disabled- GET DOWN!"_

The camera zoomed back out, showing the peaceful planet once more.

The words "_**Fall of Frostaya**_" appeared on the screen, each letter burning with flame.

Shortly after, the title screen GUI appeared, along with a rather patriotic theme song.

"Gotta love that intro." USB smiled.

"Er… yeah…" I say, rather uncomfortable with what I just saw.

USB glances over, noticing my expression.

"I figured you wouldn't like it." He said, exiting the game.

"I… don't like death," I frown, "Sorry... "

"That's fine, games like these don't appeal to everyone." He states, "I got a few other games, but I dunno if you would like them either."

"I'll watch you play a couple, but… no death. It makes me sad." I mutter.

USB nods, opening the FedNet app again.

"Let's see what we have…" USB mutters, searing through his games library for something that would be better for his audience. After a moment, he clicked on a game.

His computer stood for a second, before opening up another game.

"You'll probably like this… I think." USB chuckles, waiting for the computer to load the program. A few minutes pass as the rather large game begins the finishing touches on its loading process.

"Hey, Midnight?"

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

I blink in surprise.

"Uh…thirty. Why do you ask?" I quiz, looking sideways at him.

"Just wondering. Wow. You don't look thirty. Seven years ago I thought you were 19."

"Heh… Well, now you know." I smile.

"Whens your birthday?"

I turn my head to look at him.

"...August 13th, 3013." I reply.

"August… say, that's only a couple months away."

I hadn't thought about my birthday for quite some time now… Was it really only a few months away? Not that age really matters for an Alicorn… Why does USB want all this information about me anyway?

Several hours pass as I watch USB play his game, which was all about… Life? That's the only way I could describe it. USB said the graphics were really bad, but it looked so lifelike! I kinda like Video games now. I guess it's something I should've looked into sooner.

USB didn't get this good by drawing and sitting outside (while drawing) as a young colt.

"Hey, Midnight? I'm gonna take a break, we've been sitting here since this morning." USB chirps, stretching.

_Had I really been laying here watching him all this time?_

I lay my head down on my front hooves, sighing. It felt good to give my eyes a rest.

I look at the time on the computer, we had been sitting here for most of the day.

So… that's eleven more hours until we meet Dean.

(End Chapter)

Enjoy the Christmas chapter!


End file.
